De lechuzas y babosas
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: La muerte que trae vida con sus lágrimas. La vida que trae muerte con sus caricias. Ambos deben unir sus caminos para guiar el destino del niño de la profecía. La muerte y la vida deben caer en amor para que al final, el ciclo esté completo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, aquí les quiero presentar un proyecto que había estado guardado en una carpeta perdida de mi computadora.**_

 _ **Para que tengan en claro, solo lo publico para ver si les gusta la idea, en caso de recibir respuestas negativas, no me sentiré mal y le daré de baja a esta historia. Así que por favor, les invito a leer los primeros tres capítulos de esta historia.**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo recae en los derechos de Rowling y Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: La sombra del fuego

El hecho de que el cielo estuviese despejado, los pájaros cantando felizmente, las ramas de los frondosos árboles meciéndose suavemente con la fresca brisa, y que la pila de papeles que por arte de magia siempre aparecían en su escritorio fuese casi inexistente, declaraba que era un magnifico día para Tsunade Senju.

Después de sellar lo que era el último documento de la jornada, la Godaime Hokage se levantó sigilosamente de su silla y, lentamente se acercó al sillón que decoraba su oficina, en donde se encontraban las razones por las cuales ella, ahora, sonreía diariamente.

Dos personas se hallaban durmiendo plácidamente en el cómodo asiento de la oficina del Kage de Konoha. La primera de ellas era una pequeña niña de unos cinco años, con una larga cabellera rubia como la de su madre desparramada sobre el pecho de la otra persona que se encontraba con ella, la cual en estos momentos vendría a ser su padre. De alborotado pelo negro y unos torcidos lentes redondos, que luego de un largo día de trabajo en el hospital había decidido ver a su esposa en su lugar de oficio que ella denominaba la mayoría de las veces como infernal.

Levantando suavemente la cabeza del pelinegro, Tsunade se sentó sin generar ruido alguno y depositó la cabeza de su esposo en su regazo, solo para que inmediatamente se ponga a jugar con su pelo mientras depositaba pequeños besos en las frentes de sus dos dormilones. Los ANBU que se encontraban en la oscuridad resguardando por el bienestar de su jefa y familia, no podían evitar esbozar unas sonrisas ante la dulce vista que estaban apreciando en esto momentos, pues, a decir verdad, sino fuese por ese pelinegro que dormitaba bajo los mimos de su esposa, Tsunade hubiese seguido con la costumbre de emborracharse a cada momento tratando de ahogar sus penurias. Ellos realmente agradecían el día que el hombre había caído literalmente del cielo, delante de la rubia unos meses antes de la invasión de Oto y Suna. Al principio se encontraban escépticos con respecto a la credibilidad de la historia, pero luego de verlo luchar la cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja cuidando el bienestar de la Senju, no tuvieron más remedio que creer cada palabra que habían oído anteriormente. Ganándose así el respeto de no solo los ANBU y ninjas de la Hoja, sino de los demás países del continente elemental. Muchos pensarían que el último Uzumaki o Uchiha eran personas que podían hacer frente a lo que fuese, pero cuando se trataba de alguien que amenazaba la seguridad de la Godaime Hokage, nadie era más mortal y efectivo que su marido, el Mahou-Sennin, ninja SSS en los libros bingo con la clara anotación de nunca, pero nunca mencionar el nombre de la rubia en su presencia a menos que quieran morir de la manera más espantosa posible.

* * *

Sintiendo una ligera perturbación en su cabellera y una leve sensación de calidez en su cara por ciertos momentos determinados, Hari abrió los ojos y vio a sus ángeles de pelo rubio. Una durmiendo en su pecho y la otra, de ojos color miel, sonriéndole mientras jugueteaba con su pelo.

Él nunca se arrepentiría del momento en el que se enamoró de la Senju. Aunque fuese una relación un tanto complicada al principio, con discusiones y momentos en donde se ignoraban, terminaron por aceptar mutuamente sus sentimientos. Y gracias a esa decisión, habían sido recompensados con una bellísima hija con el pelo de su madre y los ojos de él, que tranquila e inocentemente descansaba bajo las miradas cariñosas de sus padres.

Hari movió suavemente su mano derecha de la espalda de su hija hacia la mejilla de su esposa, llamándole la atención, para regalarle una sonrisa torcida de esas que le encantaban a ella, ya para deslizar levemente los dedos de manera circular, haciendo que la rubia mayor se relaje ante el tratamiento del pelinegro. Luego de un largo rato mimándose mutuamente, Hari deslizó su mano de la mejilla de Tsunade hacia la nuca de ella, mientras provocaba una pequeña fuerza para que la cabeza de su esposa baje a su nivel y sus labios se unan, compartiendo un tierno y amoroso beso, haciendo caso omiso de la urgente necesidad de aire, transmitiéndose todo el amor posible, solo para separarse al final unos centímetros para recuperar un poco de oxígeno y volver a compartir unos pequeños besos, sacándose risitas por sus formas juveniles de actuar.

* * *

-Veo que has terminado con tu dosis diaria de papeleo, mi Tsunade-tenshi-

-Costó al principio, pero cuando los vi a ustedes dos esperándome aquí, decidí apurarme, mi Hari-koi-

Antes de que pudiesen volver a hablar, la pequeña rubia que descansaba en el pecho de Hari empezó a moverse lentamente, abriendo sus ojitos, mostrando así las hermosas esmeraldas que heredó de su padre y que fascinaban inconmensurablemente a su madre. Sentándose sobre el estómago de su padre, empezó a desperezarse mediante procesos como bostezos, estiramientos de sus bracitos y refregándose sus ojos, sacándole así muchas risitas ahogadas a sus progenitores, quienes ocultaban sus muecas tras sus manos haciendo que la pequeña haga un puchero.

-Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! No se burlen! Mou…- decía mientras hacía una linda faneca que hizo que sus padres se rían a carcajadas, e incluso los ANBU suelten una risita divertida ante tal pintoresca imagen familiar.

-Ma, ma…no tienes que avergonzarte Mito-hime, para mí es muy lindo lo que haces. Y más aún ya que lo heredaste de tu Kaa-chan- le respondió Hari, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija, haciendo que tenga una mirada divertida, ya que estaba viendo fijamente a su madre, quien se había sonrojado ante las palabras de su marido.

-Así que te ríes de mí cuando me despierto todas las mañanas, no…Hari-koi- comentó la rubia adulta con un tono serie mientras disimuladamente pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su esposo y le daba una mirada cómplice a su hija quien sonreía malévolamente ante lo planeado por su madre.

-Tsunade-tenshi? Qué haces? Mito-hime? Por qué haces esa cara? – un temeroso Hari balbuceó mientras sentía las manos de su esposa a sus costados mientas que su hija había puesto sus manos en su abdomen.

-No te preocupes Tou-chan. Kaa-chan y yo solamente vamos a enseñarte que nunca debes burlarte de nosotras cuando nos levantemos de descansar. Ahora Kaa-chan! – exclamó Mito a Tsunade, desencadenando así la peor tortura que recibió jamás Hari.

* * *

Estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos haciéndole cosquillas a Hari, hasta que en un momento logró zafarse de las suaves garras de sus queridas mujeres y, rápidamente cambió los roles de la tortura. Teniéndolas así bajo su merced y haciéndoles reír descontroladamente, mientras que a la vez las besaba. Disfrutando así de un bello momento familiar.

Permitiéndoles que tengan un poco de aire, Hari procedió a admirar la belleza natural que irradiaban, haciendo que inconscientemente se acerque primero a Mito y la abrace fuertemente para luego besarla en la frente y decirle cuanta la quería. Mito miraba a su padre con los ojos grandes, ya que, aunque estuviese acostumbrada a esas acciones, siempre la sorprendían, y siendo sincera con ella misma, le gustaban. Pero lo que más le gustaba a ella, era cuando su padre iba a demostrarle su afecto a su madre, porque cada vez que lo hacía, ella se ruborizaba.

Después de hacerle mimos a su preciosa hija, Hari se movió hacia donde se hallaba su hermoso ángel de ojos color miel. Tomándola suavemente en sus brazos, la posicionó sobre su regazo, logrando así que ella se sonroje inmediatamente, pues no importa desde hace cuánto tiempo se conozcan, a ella siempre le daba vergüenza el ser tratada de forma tan cariñosa y amorosa. Sonriendo ante las actuaciones de su esposa, Hari la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras dejaba besos en su cabeza, oliendo la fragancia a jazmín del shampoo que siempre usa. Bajando lentamente, depositando besos en su frente, su entrecejo, sus ojos, sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios, su mentón y finalmente su boca, fundiéndose poco a poco en el calor mutuo, pero sin ir demasiado lejos debido a la presencia de Mito y los ANBU escondidos.

* * *

Luego de pasar unos tranquilos veinte minutos en familia, unos golpeteos a la puerta de la oficina les advirtió de la presencia de invitados. Tomándose unos segundos para que la familia se arreglen entre ellos, es decir, Hari peinando a Tsunade, y Tsunade peinando a Mito. Uno se preguntará porque nadie peina a Hari, bueno la respuesta es bastante simple, madre e hija ya perdieron toda esperanza con respecto a domar el pelo del ojiverde.

Al cabo de que la familia terminase de arreglarse, Tsunade permitió la entrada a las personas que estaban esperando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Apenas una pequeña rendija estaba produciéndose, las puertas se abrieron abruptamente mientras un grito de pura diversión resonó en toda la torra Hokage. Una pequeña bola de energía apareció prácticamente volando hasta chocar con Mito.

-Mito-nee- chan! – se pudo escuchar el alegre grito en toda la oficina.

-Hima-chan! Ya llegaste! – respondió efusivamente la pequeña rubia mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga.

Desde un costado tanto el pelinegro como la rubia mayor, veían con una sonrisa en sus caras como su pequeña hija se divertía con la pequeña de pelo negro y ojos azul océano.

A la vez que esa pequeña conmoción pasaba delante de ellos, tres pares de cabezas entraron por la puerta de la oficina, con sonrisas dibujadas en sus caras también. Dos rubios, padre e hijo, una ojiperla, dos pelinegros y una de pelo rosado. Un grupo bastante variopinto.

-Buenas tardes Hari-nii-san, Obaa-chan! – gritó alegremente el rubio mayor que tenía en su cara unas marcas que simulaban los bigotes de un zorro.

Hari tan solo hizo una onda con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le pasaba un pequeño adorno a su esposa, quien rápidamente se lo arrojó a la cabeza al rubio gritón. Como si de una rutina se tratase. Sacándole unas gotas de sudor a todas las demás personas en la sala.

-Que no me llames de esa manera mocoso ingrato! – le respondió Tsunade mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente.

-Buenas tardes Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun. Veo que ustedes se han estado portando muy bien Boruto-kun, Sarada-chan, Himawari-chan - les saludo tranquilamente el ojiverde mientras tranquilizaba a su mujer y los tres niños corrian a saludarlo rápidamente.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Hari-san, Hokage- sama- respondieron unísonamente Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos aludidos.

-Hola Ojii-san, Obaa-chan! – chilló la pequeña Uzumaki, haciendo que Tsunade se deprima al ser llamada anciana y que, su esposo se ría y la bese para que se tranquilice.

-Hima-chan! Qué te dijimos acerca de llamar a la Hokage-sama como una anciana? – exclamó Sarada, sin darse cuenta que con sus palabras tan solo deprimía más a Tsunade, quien buscaba confort en los brazos de su esposo.

-Es cierto Himawari. Puede que sea una anciana, pero no hay que echárselo en cara- esta vez fue el rubio menor de los Uzumaki quien sentenció, sacándole unas sonrisas a todos los presentes, excepto a la Senju quien iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Ya, ya niños…creo que es suficiente. Puede que mi amada ángel sea una anciana. Pero es una anciana muy hermosa, y la amo- declaró Hari, haciendo que la rubia mayor haga una mueca al principio, para luego ruborizarse ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de su esposo.

* * *

Luego de que todos se presentasen y tomasen asiento para estar de la manera más cómoda posible, unos visitantes más llegaron pidiendo permiso y tomando asiento en la oficina que era constantemente ampliada por Hari, a pedido de su esposa.

Entre ellos se hallaban: Shizune Kato, el equipo Gai, el equipo diez, el equipo ocho, Fuu, Gaara no Sabaku y sus dos hermanos Kakuro y Temari, _Onoki_ de las Dos Escalas y su nieta Kurotsuchi, A y su hermano molesto Killer Bee, Yugito Nii, Samui, Karui, Omoi, Mabui, Mei Terumi junto a Ao y Chojuro, Anko Mitarashi, Jiraiya, Itachi, Orochimaru y su "hijo" Mitsuki, Tsume y Hana Inuzuka, el trío adulto de Ino-Shika-Cho, Yugao Uzuki, Yamato, el equipo Konohamaru y por último Kakashi Hatake.

-Ma…ma…Kakashi-kun, has vuelto a llegar tarde. Aun cuando te dijimos que no lo hagas. Tienes alguna excusa para darnos? – con un tono de voz suave pero a la vez tenebrosa, se expresó Hari, mientras que los demás acompañantes complementaban con miradas fulminantes.

La Hokage, su esposo, su hija, y los demás invitados junto a los ANBU estacionados en la oscuridad de la habitación, observaban como el temple del legendario shinobi de las mil técnicas sudaba profusamente bajo la estricta mirada del mago. Antes de que alguien pudiese darse cuenta, el peliplateado estaba arrodillado abrazando las piernas de su superiora, mientras que a la vez proclamaba a los gritos.

-Por favor Hokage-sama, dígale a su esposo que tenga compasión conmigo. Me quedé dormido, lo admito, no fue mi intención hacerlo. Por favor, dígale a Hari-san que no me castigue- rogaba mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y los demás sudaban ante la patética reacción.

-Ya basta Hari-koi, deja de torturar psicológicamente a Kakashi. Acaso no tienes suficiente con Jiraiya? – la Hokage le recriminaba a su esposo delante de todos los invitados, quienes se reían tras sus manos para así evitar que los incriminados los vean.

-Geez…está bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides. No creas que lo olvidaré Kakashi-kun- declaró Hari, haciendo que inconscientemente el espantapájaros se aleje al rincón más oscuro de la habitación y empiece a rezar para que no le haga daño como la última vez que se presentó tarde.

El clima de la habitación dejó interrumpirse con distracción que se inmiscuyesen por la puerta. Todos procedieron a acomodarse de la manera más gustosamente posible en sus asientos, pues llevaban tiempo esperando por este momento.

Esperando por oír la historia completa de la Hokage y el Mahou-Sennin.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, y no tenemos que seguir esperando para que cierta persona llegue…podemos comenzar con nuestra historia- comenzó diciendo el ojiverde macho, llamando inmediatamente la atención de su hija que se hallaba sentada junto a sus amigos.

-Historia? Qué historia Tou-chan? – preguntó curiosa Mito haciendo sonreír a los adultos, pues ellos sabían bien la respuesta.

-La historia de cómo tu Tou-chan y yo nos conocimos, Mito-chan- respondió con voz suave pero firme la Senju, logrando que no solo su hija, sino también todos los infantes de la habitación abran bien grandes los ojos y se acomodasen mejor en sus asientos.

-Bien, comencemos. Todo empezó…- Hari procedió con el principio del relato.

* * *

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado la introducción de esta historia.**_

 _ **Por favor dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, etc.**_

 _ **PD: Voy a estar (lo más seguro ya que estoy dando los últimos detalles) publicando esta semana una actualización al crossover de HP y PJ**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Si están leyendo esto, significa que han aceptado mi propuesta de lectura. Sin más que decir, les presento el capítulo número dos._**

 ** _No soy dueño de nada y de nadie, excepto del techo donde vivo y el internet que pago. Los personajes son de Rowling y Kishimoto_**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La llegada

 _-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!-_

Eso fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que un estruendoso bullicio despertase a un par de mujeres que estaban descansando brevemente a un costado del camino de tierra.

- _Juro Hedwig, que voy a cortarte el suministro de tocino por todo un mes con este chistecito-_ dijo el muchacho que apareció de la nada a un búho de plumaje níveo.

O al menos eso creían el dúo de mujeres, pues tan solo escuchaban sonidos extraños, como si hablasen en otro idioma.

-Oye! Qué rayos te ocurre Uchiha! – exclamó una de las féminas, la más adulta, al joven de pelo largo y negro todo alborotado.

 _-Eh? Nos hablan a nosotros Hedwig? -_

 _-Creo que a ti principalmente. Y creo que deberías cambiar de idioma, hace mucho tiempo que solo predomina esa variante del japonés-_

 _-Geez…no podrías haberme despertado en alguna otra época? Si aún siguen hablando eso significa que hay niños dando vuelta tirando fuego por la boca como si fuesen dragones –_

 _-Lo siento, pero no era mi decisión Harry-_

-Oye! Te he estado hablando mocoso! O acaso tu orgullo de Uchiha te a embotado los oídos? –

Harry tan solo se dignó a mirar a las dos personas que había perturbado con su inminente caída, solo para encontrarse con un par de bellas mujeres. La más joven, con un cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca. Y vestía un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias.

Por otro lado, había una mujer que llamó rápidamente la atención de Harry, y era justamente quien le había estado gritando segundos atrás. Ella era bastante alta, de piel clara, con los ojos como la miel y el cabello rubio. Su pelo, largo hasta la cintura, recogido en dos coletas caídas, y con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. Tenía una notable y esbelta figura curvilínea. Sin contar con el enorme busto que debe de estar generándole muchos dolores de espalda.

Pero a pesar de que su aspecto sea angelicalmente hermoso para el macho, hubo tres cosas más que le llamaron la atención. La primera, el rombo de color violeta que tenía en su frente, acumulando una masiva cantidad de energía derivada de la que él maneja. La segunda, la constante ilusión que lleva puesta encima, simulando ser una joven de alrededor de veinticinco años, cuando en verdad, por las marcas en su cara, debe de andar por el doble tranquilamente, pero no significaba que le restase belleza para el muchacho. Y la tercera, era el dolor que sus ojos traían arraigados. Quien al comprobar rápidamente con un sondeo de Legerimancia, hurgó en su cerebro para hallar diferentes respuestas, sin contar los conocimientos para actualizarse con la época.

-Oye maldito sordo! Te estoy hablando! Te encuentras bien? – gritó una vez más la rubia, dando a entender rápidamente al joven que ella no tenía mucha paciencia, y más si su aliento tenía un leve aroma a alcohol.

 _-Sí señorita…._ Lo siento, quise decir, sí señorita, me encuentro bien. No hace falta que me grite- respondió con voz serena pero grave, haciendo que los ojos de la rubia se agranden por un momento al oír el tono de voz.

-Entonces por qué no me respondías!? Y en qué mierda estabas hablando con ese búho? – replicó nuevamente la dama, haciendo que su compañera mueva de lado a lado la cabeza, casi como si tratase de superar una vez más una situación así.

-Primero que nada, acabo de caer desde el cielo, chocando contra el suelo, donde cualquiera de ustedes dos tendrían que haber actuado como médicos de oficio que son. Segundo, Hedwig es una lechuza no un búho. Y tercero, estaba hablando en mi lengua natal. Ahora, si no es tanta molestia para la niña gruñona, puedo saber por qué me estabas llamando Uchiha? – enumeró uno a uno los enunciados que hace rato quería hacer, solo para hacer que la rubia retroceda un poco ante el carácter del hombre, sin darse cuenta de la molestia con la que dijo el nombre del clan ladrón.

-Cómo supiste que somos médicas? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, acercándose paso a paso al pelinegro que se hallaba sentado de piernas cruzadas mientras distraídamente se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba con la manga de su túnica modificada.

Ahora, Harry solo tenía dos opciones, y ninguna de las dos le agradaba mucho. Y más, luego de aterrizar en el duro suelo después de una larga siesta.

A lo que decidió ir por la verdad, aunque vaya a quedar como un loco de primera.

-Lo vi en tus ojos muchacha. Vi que eres un médico, de la misma forma que vi muchas cosas más, a lo que me disculpo por la invasión de privacidad, pero necesitaba una actualización del mundo- respondió con total naturalidad, ganándose una boca abierta por parte de la pelinegra y un golpe, al cual esquivó fácilmente, por parte de la rubia.

-Qué! Acaso quieres que te crea? Que tú, un sujeto que se parece a un Uchiha pueda tener habilidades de un Yamanaka? – exclamó furiosa la ojimiel al no poder creer en lo que escuchó, mientras intercambiaba miradas con su aprendiz que tan solo permaneció callada.

-Muchacha. Sigo sin saber qué diablos es un Uchiha, y ahora me dices otro nombre. Podrías hacerme el favor de presentarte, al menos por educación ya que sé cómo te llamas? – cansado de tanto griterío se levantó del suelo y dejó que la lechuza blanca se repose en su hombro.

-No te burles de mí niño! Soy Tsunade Senju, Sannin de Konoha, y ella es mi aprendiz Shizune Kato. Ahora pseudo Uchiha, dime quién eres?! – ya harta de las evasivas respuestas del hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes delante de ella le daba.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Kato, Senju. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, o como se diría ahora, Hari Poteru. Espera un momento, dijiste Senju? – preguntó extrañado el macho, al recordar algo que estaba guardado en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

-Poteru? Nunca oí un nombre igual…y sí, dije Senju. Por qué lo preguntas? – con curiosidad cuestionó la rubia, dejando de lado por un momento su pequeña rabieta.

Pequeñas imágenes llegaban al cerebro del mago, como secuencias de una película de los años veinte.

-Conocí a unos Senju hace tiempo…un niño con corte taza fanático de las plantas, uno pelo blanco y marcas rojas en la cara que jugaba con agua, y uno de pelo bicolor. Por casualidad no son algo tuyos? – habló el ojiverde tratando de ignorar la migraña que tenía al tratar de reordenar todos los conocimientos adquiridos de antes con los de ahora.

-Es-es-esos eran mi abuelo Hashirama y mis tíos abuelos Tobirama e Itama…pero cómo puedes decir que los conocías sí parece que tienes unos treinta años? – con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa preguntó la alta mujer rubia, poniéndose delante de su aprendiz en caso de que ocurriese algo.

-Porque estuve allí, cuando el niño de las plantas se estaba arrojando piedras con otro de pelo negro y alborotado. Creo que, si no me equivoco, estaban peleando por…clanes puede ser? Ya no estoy seguro, siempre que aparezco por un tiempo, están peleando…- rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza comentó, sacándole una gota de sudor a sus acompañantes.

-Pero significaría que usted tiene más de cien años…- dijo en voz baja la pelinegra mientras procedía a recorrer del suelo algo que parecía ser un cerdito con chaqueta.

-Más niña…mucho más…- dijo con tono lúgubre el ojiverde, haciendo que las dos mujeres abran sus ojos, pues, al menos la rubia sabía que algo de verdad estaba diciendo pues lo que describió solo lo sabían dos personas.

Su abuelo y el Uchiha pícaro de esa época. Madara Uchiha.

Harry al ver la cara de duda en Shizune, desvió su mirada a Hedwig, entablando una charla en su inglés natal, discutiendo brevemente sobre cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el fin de las guerras mágicas.

Tanto Tsunade como su aprendiz tuvieron que contener unas sonrisas al ver como el pelinegro era mordido en la oreja por la lechuza cada vez que le gritaba. Shizune lo miraba con completa curiosidad, pues si lo que decía era verdad, entonces significaba que el hombre era una biblioteca andante con muchos conocimientos incorporados. Para Tsunade, el ojiverde era una completa incógnita, por parte estaba dejando de dudar que sea mentira lo que le dijo, y, por otra parte, sus ojos verdes, los cuales la atraían, aunque ella no lo admitiese, mostraban un sentimiento oculto, escondía tristeza.

Vieron que había finalizado su breve discusión con el ave blanca, solo para proceder con cuatro dedos levantados de su mano derecha.

-Mi edad es más de cuatro cifras por lo que Hedwig me ha dicho, a pesar que ella pudo haber respondido desde un principio en vez de estar mordiéndome la oreja…- se quejó el anteojudo, sobándose la oreja roja de tantos picotazos, solo para que la rubia, sin darse cuenta estire su mano y con un aura verde la cure rápidamente.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, ella retrocedió y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que por alguna razón ella necesitaba curarlo. Quizás sea la mirada que tenía, o quizás, si lo que dijo es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo solo.

-Disculpe Pote…- comenzó a decir la pelinegra solo para ser interrumpida.

-Hari, por favor Shizune-chan, llámame Hari. Estoy demasiado viejo para tanto formalismo. Lo mismo va para ti Tsunade-chan- con una sonrisa torcida les dijo, sin percatarse que la rubia lo miraba sorprendido y desviando la mirada.

-Está bien Hari-san. Puedo preguntarle de donde apareció? – continuó la aprendiz.

-Hedwig? ...Creo que es tu turno de hablar, aquí es donde tú te luces- con tono burlón comentó el ojiverde, solo que, para diversión del dúo de mujeres, reciba un golpe en la nuca por parte de la lechuza.

-Antes que nada, es un gusto en conocerlas Senju-san, Kato-san, mi nombre como Hari les dijo, es Hedwig y soy lo que ustedes ahora llamarían una invocación. Y la razón por la que él apareció desde el cielo, fue porque todo este tiempo estuvo durmiendo en mi mundo…-

-…era un lindo sueño…AY! – se quejó nuevamente al ser golpeado por el ala de la lechuza, causando una risita en la ojimiel, cosa que le agradó mucho a él sin saberlo.

-Como decía, estuvo durmiendo durante más de noventa años, y por decisión de todos los mundos de invocación, él tenía que despertar. Si tienes alguna pregunta, deberías preguntarle luego a Katsuyu-chan-

Dicho esto, a Tsunade no le quedó más remedio que creerle por completo a la lechuza, pues de lo que había oído de su abuelo cuando era niña, los de esa invocación eran los más nobles y valientes que existían antiguamente, hasta que se fueron perdiendo. Pero si este sujeto que se le apareció tenía uno, significaba que era verdad.

-Te creo- respondió secamente la rubia, llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

-Eh? Tsunade-sama? –

-Lo que dijo Hedwig-sama es cierto. Mi abuelo me contó que ellos eran parte de la especie con más credibilidad y lealtad que existían. Si Hari-san la tiene a ella, entonces debe de ser cierto- explicó la dama de coletas duales.

-Es un halago señorita, el que confíe en mi palabra. Ahora, como han visto, estoy perdido nuevamente en esta vasta tierra. Así que, espero no serles de mucha molestia si les acompaño en su viaje. Claro, sólo si ustedes quieren? – preguntó con educación Hari, después de todo era cierto lo que decía.

Sin contar que por alguna razón él quería permanecer cerca de Tsunade. No le gustaba la miraba de sus ojos.

Y sin que él lo sepa, ella tampoco soportaba lo que sus ojos ocultaban tan bien. Ella se dio cuenta que Hari había pasado por algo peor que ella con tanto tiempo de vida. Pero no se entrometería en su vida personal.

-Por mí no hay problema. Y usted Tsunade-sama? – dijo Shizune conteniendo en sus brazos a Ton-Ton.

-Claro, pero solo si él paga por mis apuestas y las estadías en los hoteles- dijo con arrogancia, pero con felicidad en su interior.

-No tengo ninguna preocupación por ello. Pero sólo espero que no me hagas perder mucho dinero en los casinos. Después de todo, recuerda que vi en tu mente- con una sonrisa lúdica le contestó Hari, acercándose a ellas y ofreciéndole el brazo derecho a la rubia, quien luego de una mirada detenida lo tomó y empezaron a caminar.

-Hmp! Ya lo veremos anciano! – respondió, alzando la nariz, haciendo que Harry recuerde una escena similar a Narcissa Malfoy, a lo que tuvo que sonreír irremediablemente.

-No alces tanto la nariz, no vaya a ser que quieras tener más arrugas en tu lindo rostro- replicó, solo para ganarse una mirada fulminante de la rubia, mientras que su aprendiz miraba todo lo sucedido con asombro dibujado en su cara, solo para percatarse a tiempo que Hedwig se estaba acercando a ella.

-Discúlpeme Hedwig-sama, pero usted cree que es provechoso que Hari-san le dé dinero a mi maestra? – con profunda preocupación Shizune le preguntó mediante susurros a la lechuza que se había reposado en su hombro.

-Nah…Hari es más que millonario después de todo. Si creo saber lo que pasa por su cabeza, él va a tratar de cambiar a Tsunade-san, Shizune-san. Aunque usted no lo crea, ellos están más complementados de lo que creen- con un tono risueño respondió la blanca lechuza viendo como su compañero de toda la vida se marchaba con la dama de las babosas en su brazo.

Ella tan solo esperaba que esa profecía que Trevor le dijo sea cierta y ellos puedan encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

 _ **Por favor, dejenme sus críticas, solo así podré saber como responderles a su agrado.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**En fin, para los valientes que decidieron leer los primeros dos caps, se los agradezco de corazón. De más está decir, que aquí les voy a dejar el tercer episodio de mi historia.**_

 _ **En caso de que hayan comentado en los dos capítulos anteriores, les doy las gracias.**_

 _ **No soy dueño de nadita en esta historia, excepto el borrador hecho en word. Todo pertenece a Kishimoto y Rowling**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Los vicios y los temores

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el momento en que Hari cayó del cielo y se estrelló delante de Shizune Kato y Tsunade Senju.

Cuatro días en donde el joven de ojos verdes les había contado sus orígenes, o al menos gran parte de ella, y donde él aprendió con rapidez absoluta todo sobre la nueva versión bastarda de la magia que llamaban chakra. Sin contar que, al sondear la mente de la rubia, se hizo de todas las técnicas que conocía o había visto alguna vez en su vida, en los cuales aplicó la ingeniería inversa para que surtan efecto. Pues, al fin y al cabo, eran tan solo derivados de hechizos con más de cuatro milenios de antigüedad.

Y la verdad, no es como si los fuese a utilizar algún día. Tan solo los aprendía por el simple placer de ver la cara de frustración que la ojimiel ponía, solo para enojarse segundos después al oír como él le decía que le iban a salir más arrugas que un papiro. Cosa que ella utilizaba rápidamente como excusa para empezar a intentar golpear al mago, quien esquivaba fácilmente cada finta.

-Lenta…eres muy lenta…acaso quieres matarme de aburrimiento? – comentó juguetonamente el ojiverde, mientras esquivaba los golpes que quería propinarle la rubia.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, y acepta tu castigo! Además, no es como si pudieses morir por lo que me dijiste! – replicó la ojimiel, llegando a estar frente a él y rozar sus ropas, solo para que se escape de nuevo, frustrándola.

Shizune solamente miraba extrañada toda la escena que se reproducía delante de ella. Todo este tiempo que ella había pasado al lado de su mentora, nunca la había visto actuar de tal manera con alguien. Una parte de ella estaba feliz porque Hari la había sacado de su estado latente depresivo. Pero otra parte de ella, estaba celosa, pues no importaba cuanto se esforzaba, Tsunade siempre seguiría actuando como una borracha adicta al juego y con mal humor.

-AGHHHH! Quédate quieto o te asesino mientras duermas! – el grito de la rubia sacó de sus pensamientos a la pupila.

-Okey, creo que fue suficiente entrenamiento para ti por hoy…- declaró el ojiverde, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres que acompañaba en esta travesía.

-Eh? -

-Oh? –

Esas fueron las únicas respuestas que recibió el pelinegro, el cual se divertía mucho viendo las caras desencajadas que habían puesto luego de declarar los hechos.

-En serio creían que solo molestaba a Tsunade-chan por amor al arte? – preguntó Hari, al ver las caras desencajadas de ellas.

-…-

-…-

Al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna de las féminas, Hari no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido a la vez que una gota de sudor corría por su nuca.

-Vale, vale…lo admito, es divertido hacerte enojar Tsunade-chan, pero no te has dado cuenta que cada vez que te molesto, te ves obligada a perseguirme a altas velocidades mientras intentas golpearme? – comentó el hombre, apoyándose en un árbol y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la naturaleza a su alrededor.

Un brillo de reconocimiento cruzó por las miradas de ambas mujeres, para que luego se sientan avergonzadas al ser engañadas con un juego infantil. Tsunade quiso ir a golpearlo por hacerla caer en su juego, pero Shizune la detuvo a tiempo y la hizo recapacitar. Alegando que Hari tenía buenas intenciones.

-Sabes…por qué no hacemos una apuesta? – con aire ausente habló el mago.

La rubia prácticamente se tele transportó frente a él y ya estaba tomando su mano a modo de aceptación. Todo eso, sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que Hari tenía para decir primero.

-Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sama…creo que debería escuchar a Hari-san primero…- una completamente nerviosa Shizune intentó razonar con su maestra.

-Para nada Shizune! Es una apuesta, y sabes muy bien que nunca me retracto de una! – orgullosamente replicó la rubia.

-…Y así le va después también…- susurró por lo bajo la muchacha de pelo oscuro.

-DIJISTE ALGO SHIZUNE? – preguntó la Senju, mientras una venita empezaba a notarse en su frente, al mismo tiempo que Hari intentaba ocultar una risita.

-EEP! NADA SEÑORA! – chilló asustada la jovencita, logrando que Hari no pueda controlar más sus ganas de reír.

-Bien…ahora, dime de qué se trata esa apuesta que ganaré! – exclamó la nieta del Shodaime al mago.

-Mmh…qué tal esto, jugaremos una partida de póker. Si me ganas, pagaré todas tus deudas, pero si yo gano…- dijo el hombre, solo para hacer un misterioso suspenso, poniendo los pelos de punta a la rubia.

-Si tu ganas…- por alguna razón, Tsunade, cuando respondió empezó a temer el hecho de haber aceptado sin antes oír de que trataba la apuesta.

-Si yo gano, deberás aprender a superar tu fobia el día de hoy- con un tono serio le contestó el ojiverde, ganándose un suspiro de la joven y un ceño fruncido de la rubia.

El silencio abundó entre ellos, viéndose a los ojos unos con otros, cosa que trajo a la mente de Hari una escena de vaqueros, en la cual tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa mental.

-Y bien? Qué esperamos? Venga, tomemos asiento queridas, yo voy a disponer del mazo de naipes y Shizune-chan corroborará que no haya falta alguna- con eso dicho, ojiverde retiró del interior de sus ropas "anticuadas" las cartas y se las otorgó a la muchacha.

La joven revisó detenidamente cada naipe, utilizando incluso su chakra para saber si estaban alteradas de alguna forma, dándole el visto bueno a la rubia que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y tratando de hacer oídos sordos a los avisos del mago, el cual continuaba reprochándole que si seguía así le saldrían arrugas.

-Bueno, tal vez deberíamos jugar diez manos, o se nos hará demasiado tarde. Y viendo tus memorias, eres demasiado terca para aceptar una derrota. A sabiendas de eso, y que no quiero que apuestes a Shizune-chan, jugaremos diez manos. El que acumule más victorias, gana. Vale? – le explicaba el ojiverde, viendo como la rubia se disponía a tallar las cartas.

-Hmp! – resopló ella.

-No respondían así los Uchiha? – comentó con una sonrisa juguetona el macho, cabreando aún más a su contrincante.

-Cierra la boca y juguemos! –

* * *

La escena que uno podía apreciar si llegaba a pasar por ese claro, era bastante llamativa. Primero había un hombre, el cual llevaba una sonrisa comemierda en su cara, mientras hacía bailar en sus manos un mazo de cartas. Segundo, una jovencita estaba mirando al vacío, abstraído por sus pensamientos. Tercero, un cerdito y una lechuza estaban mirando a los humanos desde un costado, sin molestarse. Y, por último, una mujer rubia de grandes pechos, que estaba prácticamente llorando y berreando mientras gritaba que el sujeto había hecho trampa.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…parece que alguien deberá pagar su parte de la apuesta- condescendientemente le dijo el pelinegro a la mujer adulta.

-NO! AÚN PUEDO APOSTAR ALGO MÁS! – reclamó ruidosamente la ojimiel, levantándose del suelo y señalando con un dedo al mago.

-No aceptaré a Shizune-chan…tampoco a Ton-Ton…y tampoco ofrezcas tu cuerpo tan rápidamente…idiota- respondía el ojiverde, al ver que Tsunade iba corriendo de un lado al otro, tomando a su pupila, al cerdito y finalmente, bajando lentamente las mangas de su chaqueta verde.

Tsunade volvió a caer al suelo, derrotada mientras que Shizune fue a su lado y puso una mano en su espalda, a modo de apoyo.

-No quiero…por favor Hari-san, no me hagas esto. Tu viste por lo que pasé- rogaba la mujer, totalmente devastada por dentro, viendo como el hombre frente a ella se acercaba a paso firme y se agachaba a su altura.

-Cobarde- fue la única palabra se salió de la boca del mago, llamando la atención de la jovencita.

-Hari-san…- susurró la muchacha.

-Cállate Kato-san…esto es entre ella y su conciencia- replicó el ser antiguo.

-Pe-pe-pero…Hari-san…-

-Dije que te calles. No puedes estar siempre defendiéndola de sus temores. Tiene que crecer. Ahora tú, Tsunade Senju, mira mi mano- habló el hombre, mientras cortaba la palma de su mano con un cuchillo que convocó dentro de la manga de su camisa.

La rubia tan solo se paralizó al ver la sangre salir a borbotones de la mano del ojiverde. Ella quería gritarle que se detenga, que por qué le hacía esto. Si era alguna clase de castigo divino para ella. Miraba sus ojos, tratando de dilucidar la razón, pero solo encontraba el mismo dolor que había visto la primera vez. Algo gritaba dentro de ella, para que se moviese a su lado. Pero el líquido rojo que ahora estaba cayendo al suelo, la detenía en su lugar.

Shizune por otra parte, se había quedado completamente sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de actitud del pelinegro. Pero muy en el fondo, ella sabía por qué él estaba haciendo todo esto. Con el simple fin de ayudar a su maestra de un fantasma que le perseguía desde hace años.

Harry, o mejor llamado Hari en esta época pseudo feudal de un Japón post apocalíptico con respecto a su vida, estaba de cuclillas frente a la rubia que había llamado su atención desde el momento en que se vieron. Le dolía poner en esta situación a la rubia, pero era algo que debía hacer. No quería que pase por el mismo sufrimiento que él alguna vez tuvo que pasar.

-Vas a dejar que me desangre? Y si esta no fuese mi sangre? Y si esta no fuese mi mano? Y si fuese la de Shizune-chan? La dejarías desangrarse hasta morir porque eres una bebita llorona? – cruelmente le hablaba el ojiverde, tratando de hacer recapacitar a la rubia.

-…-

-No dirás nada? En serio dejarás que mi sangre corra por la tierra hasta que me muera? Menuda médica eres? Tienes tanta utilidad como una bocina de avión…- comentó venenosamente el hombre, solo para recibir una mirada rara de la joven muchacha.

-Qué es un avión? –

-Uh? Nada…luego te explico…si es que tu maestra se digna a hacer algo, en serio…creo que estoy más pálido-

-Tsunade-sama, por favor haga algo…-

-…-

-Mírame por favor. Hago esto por ti, Tsunade-chan. No puedes continuar huyendo de esta manera. No solo te lastimas a ti misma, sino también a quienes te rodean- suavemente le dijo el mago, tomando su barbilla con la mano sin cortar, y alzando su vista hasta enfrentarse.

-No…no quiero hacerlo…por favor…tengo miedo…- frágil como si de una niña se tratase, ella proclamó por lo bajo.

-Debes seguir adelante. Es lo que ellos desean para ti. Eres lo más importante para ellos, pero sufren viéndote de esta manera- en un susurro que ocultaba tanta verdad le respondió el ojiverde.

-No…no puedo…-

-No me obligues a pasar mi sangrante mano por toda tu cara…créeme, no dudaré ni un instante en hacerlo- comentó con un dejo de chiste entre sus palabras él.

La mujer lo miró por un segundo, antes de que su propia cara la traicione y esboce una pequeña sonrisita por consecuencia. Hari no pudo evitar sentir algo dentro de él, pero lo despachó rápidamente y volvió a centrarse en su misión del día.

-Sabes, morir desangrado es jodidamente molesto. Así que por favor Tsunade-chan, cúrame. Estoy empezando a ver manchones negros- con voz débil le dijo el ojiverde, mientras se podía apreciar a sus pies un gran charco de sangre.

Él podía controlar a su antojo su factor de curación otorgado por su propia magia y las reliquias de la muerte, pero en estos momentos, él prefería estar desangrándose con tal de ayudar a la joven delante suyo.

Vio como tentativamente, Tsunade acercó su delicada mano, estirando sus finos dedos. Tocando el líquido rojo que fluía libremente de la palma de mi mano, estremeciéndola y haciendo que emita un pequeño sollozo, para luego respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos. Shizune miraba toda esta acción como suma atención, grabando cada segundo en su memoria este pequeño momento de auto superación que su maestra estaba teniendo.

El toque fue cálido en la fría piel del hombre. Una calidez que hace mucho tiempo había perdido. Por un momento, dejó que su mente divague libremente, recordando tiempos remotos. Para luego sacudirlos fuera de su mente y regalarle una sonrisa triunfadora a la rubia, la cual había cubierto su propia mano con un resplandor verde, con el cual empezó a cerrar la herida, mientras que Hari hacía desaparecer toda la sangre derramada.

-Ves lo fácil que fue? Ahora ellos están más orgullosos de ti, Tsunade-chan…y no solo ellos, sino también Shizune-chan, Ton-Ton, e inclusive yo- le comentó Hari, posicionando su mano libre sobre la cabellera rubia y acariciándola lentamente.

-Es cierto Tsunade-sama! Es muy bueno que usted haya podido mejorar! – exclamó con total orgullo la pupila, con una sonrisa brillante que decoraba muy bien su cara.

-Yo…gracias…de verdad…- sumisamente, cosa que parecía muy rara debido a los recuerdos que vio Hari, le respondió la mujer adulta.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte…después de todo, yo también le tuve fobia a la sangre siendo adulto- respondió tranquilamente el mago, ayudando a levantarse a la rubia.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del hombre, las dos mujeres pudieron apreciar un brillo instantáneo que hubo en sus esmeraldas. Tsunade se dio cuenta rápidamente que él había perdido a alguien de la misma manera que ella. Y el hecho, de que él se haya tomado el tiempo para enseñarle a superarlo, hizo que lo apreciara un poco más desde el día que lo conoció.

-Quizás por ahora no te sea de ayuda el haber superado tu miedo. Pero a lo mejor en un futuro, puedas ayudar a alguien que está en una contienda y necesite de tu ayuda. Además…deberías empezar a tratar mejor a tu estudiante, después de todo, es el último recuerdo que te queda de ella. No lo pierdas por simples errores- dijo Hari, sacudiéndose las ropas y empezando a caminar en dirección al pueblo más cercano, dejando detrás a las dos mujeres, quienes se habían quedado de piedra al oír aquellas palabras finales.

-Hari-san/ Hari-sama? – preguntaron unísonamente, comprendiendo que por lo más bajo, el había cometido un error.

-Venga…caminemos, aún debemos encontrar un hotel. Además, te compraré una sola botella de sake, a modo de festejo, pero no te ilusiones, mañana te seguiré entrenando- dijo desde unos metros más allá de donde estaban las mujeres, el mago.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí termina la presentacion de mi proyecto. Si les gustó...bien, comenten y denme su visto bueno. Si no les gustó...bueno, comenten y sabré que cambiar en caso de que en algún futuro quiera hacer algo similar.**_

 _ **Por favor no se olviden de comentar.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bueno, este es el cuarto capítulo de esta historia!_**

 ** _Antes que nada…muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado por los primeros tres capítulos de prueba que puse._**

 ** _Bien, sin nada más que decir, no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo el propio de sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Fuerza vs Velocidad

-Shizune-chan…cómo es posible que deje cinco minutos fuera de vista a Tsunade-chan y ya esté apostando como una ludópata obsesiva? – Hari preguntó realmente confundido.

La escena que tenía delante de él, lo tenía completamente desorientado. Por un momento, había dejado a las dos mujeres durmiendo solas luego de una noche de bebidas, las cuales fueron permitidas por el mago, para ir a comprar comestibles y prepararles un desayuno. Para solo regresar y encontrarse con la imagen de un trío de hombres que llevaban diademas con dibujos de nubes, reclamándole algo a la rubia que se refregaba los ojos, desperezándose, y asintiendo fervientemente la cabeza al oír la palabra apuesta.

Hari solo se masajeó el puente de su nariz y largó un suspiro cansado. Dejó sus bolsas de compras al lado de Shizune, y empezó a caminar hasta estar al lado de la médica de pelo rubio, mientras ponía una mano en su espalda y enviaba un pulso curativo de magia para quitarle la resaca que estaba sufriendo.

Levantó su mirada y vio con curiosidad los ojos de los tres hombres presentes que estaban delante de la ojimiel anteriormente. Analizándolos y sondeando sus mentes, viendo las vidas de cada uno de ellos para mayor seguridad.

Si de alguna manera tomó nota de cualquier técnica ninja…no fue su culpa si se lo preguntan…

Hari levantó sus dos manos, formando unos puños donde sus nudillos sobresalían, provocándole inconscientemente a Tsunade un escalofrío al no saber que sucedía a su espalda.

Antes de que ella pudiese darse la vuelta, o en su defecto, que los tres hombres de Kumo le advirtiesen de lo que iba a pasarle, fue golpeada en ambos lados de su cabeza. Los nudillos de Hari estaban haciendo estragos en las sienes de la rubia, mientras sonreía perversamente.

-Si no mal recuerdo, habíamos tenido una charla con respecto a las apuestas imprudentes…no es así Tsunade-chan? – con voz enfermizamente dulce le preguntó el ojiverde.

El trío de hombres de piel oscura miraba con suma curiosidad lo que pasaba delante de ellos, sin poder comprender que una de los Tres Legendarios Sannin estuviese siendo regañada como una cría.

-Y bien? No te pregunté algo? – repitió el pelinegro, aplicando más fuerza mientras que la ojimiel movía sus brazos con desesperación, tratando de liberarse.

-Lo siento! Me equivoqué! No haré más apuestas! Esta es la última! – con lágrimas corriendo por su cara replicaba, solo para ser liberada y empezar a masajearse la cabeza mientras murmuraba sobre Uchihas de ojos verdes que eran mandones.

Shizune miraba con completa pasividad lo que sucedió delante de ella, pues, al fin y al cabo, se había acostumbrado a este tipo de trato que tenían los dos adultos…que actuaban como niños dependiendo la situación…

-Ejem! – carraspeó el líder del trío, el cual llevaba un cinturón como los antiguos peleadores de catch que solía ver Dudley, cosa que le dio un poco de gracia a Hari.

Tsunade oyó la pequeña risita del ojiverde, lo que provocó que se voltease a verlo, solo para descubrir que había vuelto a poner la "cara de negocios" que sabía utilizar a la hora de tratar con extraños.

-Oh! Disculpe, pero debo interrumpir el trato que había realizado con Senju-san. Usted verá, ella está pasando por un momento de…rehabilitación se podría decir- con una sonrisa tranquila le dijo el pelinegro al líder.

-No sé quién rayos seas Uchiha, pero tengo un trato con Tsunade-san, y un enclenque debilucho como tú no me lo impedirá! – exclamó furioso A, intentando elevar su intención asesina, lo que hizo que Shizune se estremezca.

El mago continuó sonriendo sosegadamente, pero poco a poco, él empezó a mostrar su intención de asesinato, aplacando al de A mientras que todos los demás se sorprendían ante tal demostración de poder. Todos excepto las dos mujeres, empezaron a sudar profusamente, mientras que ellas se sentían de alguna manera confortadas, como si una gran manta les brindase calor y resguardo.

* * *

 **-Bee, por lo que más quieras…no lo hagas enfurecer…te lo ruego-** el Bijū, que residía en el interior del estómago del hermano de A, le pedía.

-Eh? De qué hablas? Por qué estás temblando? – preguntó el Jinchūriki de Gyūki dentro de su mente.

 **-Ese hombre podría matar mil veces a todos los habitantes de este mundo antes de que tome su té de la cinco-** respondió la Bestia con Ocho Colas, tratando de hacerse un ovillo, con la esperanza de que su envase no la cague delante del mago.

-Qué es el té de las cinco- Killer Bee preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado, lo que solo logró que la inmensa masa de Chakra gima pues ya se veía que iba a sufrir mucha contra el ojiverde.

 **-Eres un completo idiota…ahora sí que me muero…-** por lo bajo proclamó, mientras que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pidiendo por sus hermanos y padre.

* * *

-No! …no utiliza brasier…-con un rubor en la oscura piel del sacrificio humano proclamó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes mientras que, en el interior del estómago de Bee, Gyūki había empezado a llorar como un niño asustado.

 **'Muerto, estoy muy muerto…Tou-san…Hermanos…'** eran los deprimentes pensamientos del Bijū.

-Bee! Cómo te atreves a mirar fijamente los pechos de la Legendaria Sannin de las Babosas! Y encima mientras estoy parado a tu lado! – iracundamente le gritó A a su hermano, quien aún mantenía el sonrojo y balbuceaba incoherencias.

Hari miró fijamente a los ojos, cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, de Bee. Enviando una ligera sonda de Legerimancia, se enteró de la presencia de un antiguo ser que conocía, lo que hizo que sonriese torcidamente, prometiendo dolor por la insolencia de su envase humano.

Tsunade, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, se giró sutilmente para ver la reacción del ojiverde tras las palabras dichas por Bee. Cuando vio que sonreía de forma tenebrosa, haciendo que algo dentro de ella se calentase, pero inmediatamente desechó cualquier idea relacionada con ello. Inconscientemente, llevó sus manos a las solapas de su kimono verde, tapándose los pechos que prácticamente estaban exhibiéndose por motus propio.

El inglés, al ver la reacción de su acompañante, suprimió una sonrisa juguetona, y volvió su atención a A, el cual actuaba como un infante con su hermano.

-Así que tú, niño, tienes un trato con Tsunade-chan…si no es mucha molestia, podría saber de qué se trata? Digo, después de todo, tienes la opción de negarte a responderme debido a que soy un enclenque debilucho…- el mago con voz dulcemente venenosa le preguntó.

-Oye! Quién mierda te crees que eres para hablarle así al Jefe, Uchiha?! – gritó un joven de pelo blanco amarillento, piel oscura con tatuajes en sus hombros que dicen agua y rayo.

Hari dirigió perezosamente su mirada esmeralda al chiquillo que le gritó, sondeando su mente como si fuese un día normal en el parque. Tomando nota de cualquier dato que pueda serle de utilidad, ya sea habilidades o aspectos cotidianos.

Luego de estar callado diez segundos, tanto Bee como Gyūki estaban temblando levemente en sus lugares, mientras que A miraba con orgullo a su subordinado y, las dos mujeres solo sacudían sus cabezas a sabiendas de como reaccionaba el mago con alguien que no le agradaba.

-Grítame de nuevo y te rompo las piernas, niño malcriado. Ahora cállate y deja que tu "Jefe" responda por ti- calmado y pausado le contestó el ojiverde, sorprendiendo al muchacho que estaba punto de atacar de no haber sido por la advertencia que le dio Killer Bee.

-Darui…No lo hagas…- susurró por lo bajo el sacrificio humano.

A sentía impotencia por primera vez en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando enfrentó a Minato Namikaze estuvo tan estresado. El Uchiha que tenía delante de él le ponía los pelos de punta, y todo su cuerpo gritaba por respetarlo. Lo que más le extrañó, es que su hermano haya detenido a su subordinado de hacer algo con un tono preocupado.

-Y bien? – ya un tanto harto de esperar, preguntó el pelinegro.

-Ejem…el trato era que, si le ganaba una pelea de pulsos, ella trataría a mi subordinado Cee, el cual está malherido- con voz firme replicó el Raikage.

Hari se debatía internamente por decidir qué cosa era más estúpida…el hecho de que todos ellos tengan como nombres las letras del abecedario…o que hayan tenido que hacer una estúpida apuesta por algo que Tsunade debería haber hecho sin dudar un momento.

El mago se giró muy, pero muy lentamente a donde estaba parada la ojimiel, la cual al verle a los ojos, empezó a tragar saliva.

-Así que una apuesta…para saber si ayudabas o no a alguien…- con una sonrisa infantil le preguntó, mientras que el brillo de sus verdes ojos prometía muchas penurias.

-Yo…yo…yo estaba borracha! Okay, lo admito, estaba borracha, me equivoqué! – empezó a gritar la mujer, admitiendo su error.

-Hmp! – se quejó solamente el mago.

-Qué significa eso? – preguntó Shizune, pues a pesar de conocer desde hace un buen tiempo, sus cacofonías seguían sorprendiéndola por momentos.

-Significa que ella jugará esa apuesta. Si llega a perder, tendrá que curar a ese joven y perderá su ración de bebidas por el valor de tres semanas…- declaró Hari, haciendo palidecer a la rubia.

-…Y si gano? – preguntó dudosa.

-Tendrás que curarlo y no podrás beber por dos semanas- dijo el hombre, como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

-Eso quiere decir que igual no beberé por mucho tiempo! – se quejó Tsunade.

-Que te sirva de lección, quien sabe lo que te podría haber pasado? Y si era un degenerado? O peor, un súper degenerado? – dijo el longevo, utilizando una de las memorias de la mujer frente a él, lo que la hizo temblar.

-…Vale, lo he entendido…no sigas…- habló la rubia, yendo a donde estaba el Raikage y dándole el visto bueno a su apuesta.

* * *

Mientras que por un lado se podía ver como A, el Raikage de Kumogakure, y Tsunade, la Sannin de las Babosas, estaban preparados uno frente al otro teniendo de por medio un tocón de madera y un vendedor que se prestó como árbitro neutral para la apuesta.

Por otro lado, Darui había quedado rezagado a un costado en compañía de Shizune, quien intentaba calmarle tras la situación que había pasado con el mago inglés.

Y, por último, estaban sentados tranquilamente en un banquillo, Hari y Killer Bee. Aunque este último lo hubiese hecho con mucho temor, ya que hasta su Bijū estaba temblando ante las idioteces que su contenedor pudiese largar por su boca.

-Así que ahora se dedican a meterlos dentro de personas…menudos idiotas que son…- comentó distraídamente el inglés, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-Eh? Lo siento, pero a qué se refiere Uchiha-san? – confundido, preguntó el hombre de piel oscura, llamando al mago por un nombre erróneo que él no se molestó en corregir.

-Gyūki…él está dentro de ti…pero la pregunta que debes hacerte es, cómo lo sé? Si quieres la respuesta, deberás preguntárselo a tu amigo interior luego de que toda esta fantochada termine- reveló el pelinegro, mirándolo por un rato a la cara, para luego volver la mirada a la recién comenzada disputa que sucedía en el tocón.

-Él, el Hachibi, dice que eres alguien de temer…- lo más tranquilo posible, dijo el peliblanco.

-Solo lo dice porque me hizo enojar una vez…además, hay algo que me está matando de curiosidad, levántate y déjame ver ese dichoso sello que tienes en tu abdomen- le pidió el ojiverde, a lo que Bee para no tratar con ese supuesto lado malo, le hizo caso.

Enfocando su chakra, las marcas del sello se empezaron a mostrar, cosa que Hari no perdió tiempo y empezó a analizarlo, solo para chasquear la lengua tras tres segundos e insultar en su idioma nativo, llamándole la atención al sacrificio humano.

-Qué sucede? – cuestionó el Jinchūriki.

-El que haya hecho este sello es un idiota de primera. No solo limita la sintonía que debería existir entre tú y Gyūki, sino que también te mataría en caso de que alguien quiera liberarlo. Ahora déjame arreglar esto y quedará como nuevo- respondió el mago, alzando los dedos de su mano derecha, enfocando magia en la punta de sus dedos y apoyándolo en la matriz de chakra.

Moviéndolos lentamente, casi imitando a la combinación de una caja fuerte, la magia fue alterando algunos puntos específicos del sello.

Killer Bee no podía explicar lo que sentía exactamente en ese momento. En un principio pensó que le dolería, pero al instante se dio cuenta que el toque del pelinegro era delicado y veloz, como si lo hubiese hecho infinidades de veces. Poco a poco sintió como el chakra del ambiente pasaba a través de su cuerpo sin darle efectos adversos, fortaleciéndolo y también tranquilizándolo. Sintiendo toda la vida que lo rodeaba. Toda, menos la de la persona que estaba delante de él.

-Listo, ahora deberían estar más que cómodos…Hmm, parece que la contienda está por terminar, veamos como resulta-

* * *

Tsunade estaba ganando debido a su fuerza que poseía, y también gracias a los últimos entrenamientos que tenía con el inglés, quien con sus bromas y juegos de palabras la obligaba a correr durante horas tratando de atraparlo.

El Raikage por su parte, se encontraba en serios aprietos, pues debido a la monstruosa fuerza que tenía su contrincante, sentía como su brazo sobre esforzaba sus músculos. En un último esfuerzo, al momento en que el dorso de su mano estaba a punto de tocar la superficie llana del tocón, soltó velozmente la mano de la rubia creando un vacío producto de la velocidad y la fuerza ejercida por la mujer. Cosa que él aprovechó a su favor para volver a tomar impulso y llevar la mano de la Sannin hasta la llanura del tronco, partiéndolo en muchos pedazos y haciendo volar las astillas por todos lados.

-Gané / ganó! – se escuchó la exclamación de A y Darui, mientras que Tsunade miraba sin poder comprender que sucedió.

-De hecho, perdiste por tramposo- dijo Hari mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la ojimiel y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Qué rayos estás diciendo, Uchiha! Jefe nunca haría trampa! La Sannin perdió en buena ley! - protestó Darui, el cual no prestaba demasiada atención a Killer Bee quien negaba con las manos para que cierre la boca.

Shizune se llevó una mano a la cara, lo que era imitado por Hedwig desde las altas ramas de un árbol, pues ella sabía a la perfección el humor de su compañero. Y definitivamente, ese joven le estaba tocando las pelotas.

Hari suspiró y cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez. Tsunade a su lado se sentía en un conflicto, por una parte, le parecía gracioso toda la discusión, pero, por otra parte, algo dentro de ella quería salir a defender al pelinegro, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento por temor a algo que hace mucho no sentía.

-Si dije que A-san perdió porque hizo trampa…es porque hizo trampa. Soltó la mano de Tsunade-chan cuando estaba a punto de perder, creando con su velocidad un vacío que utilizó a su favor, para luego derrotarla. El simple hecho de haber soltado la mano y luego volverla a tomar después de agarrar impulso, es prueba suficiente para ser descalificado- explicó pacientemente el mago, mientras seguía contando en su cabeza para no romperle las piernas a Darui.

El joven shinobi estaba harto del comportamiento del ojiverde que tenía con respecto a su superior, pero una mano en su hombro derecho evitó que él cometiese una estupidez de niveles astronómicos.

-Haz silencio Darui, el Uchiha tiene razón, es imposible que algo pase desapercibido para sus ojos. Solté la mano de Senju-san. Por ende, perdí la apuesta…- admitió el Raikage, aunque lo hiciese bastante reticente.

-Pero lo mismo tu subordinado será tratado por Tsunade-chan, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte. Solo has perdido una apuesta…así que, qué esperas? Ve a hacer lo que deberías de haber hecho en un principio Tsunade-chan- le dijo el mago a la rubia.

-Lo haré, pero lo de no beber ha sido una broma anteriormente, no? – dijo con un poco de esperanza de que el ojiverde estuviese bromeando.

Hari no respondió a su pregunta, tan solo se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Shizune, recogiendo las bolsas con comestibles y despidiéndose de todos. Mientras que la rubia fruncía el ceño, molía los dientes, apretaba los puños y una vena se remarcaba en su frente.

-Por cierto, no soy un Uchiha, así que agradecería que dejases de llamarme así. Si quieres saber quién soy, pues pregúntale a Gyūki-kun, aunque no creo que vaya a soltar demasiado. En fin…no te demores mucho Tsunade-chan…Ah! Me olvidaba…te saldrán arrugas como un papiro si siguen frunciendo el ceño- con máxima diversión exclamó el inglés mientras se retiraba acompañado de la pelinegra sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Habían alquilado una habitación en una posada. La cual venía equipada con dos camas individuales que eran ocupadas por las mujeres mientras que Hari dormía tranquilamente en un sillón que le brindaba una vista panorámica del paisaje natural que lo rodeaba.

Justo cuando llegó Tsunade de terminar sus deberes como médica ninja, vio como Shizune babeaba por la comida que estaba preparando el mago, quien descubrió que ambas mujeres no podían cocinar algo que tuviese sabor inclusive si de ello dependiese sus supervivencias.

-Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? – sin mirar atrás preguntó el macho.

-Yo…-

-Y no me mientas o tu castigo se alargará a un mes completo-

-…Estuve sobornando a los comerciantes para que me vendan sake, pero me lo negaron- frustrada le respondió, a sabiendas que era obra del hombre delante de ella.

Hari detuvo el corte que estaba haciendo con un cuchillo, y miró por encima de su hombro a la ojimiel, para luego sonreírle suavemente mientras trataba de eliminar de su mente las sensaciones que últimamente le estaban afectando debido a la cercanía que tenía con ella.

-Esta será tu última noche en la que podrás beber, ya que mañana retomaremos tu entrenamiento. Así que no me importa si te duele la cabeza o vomitas cada dos pasos, mañana comienza tu tort…tu ejercitación para pulir todo lo que sabes y algunas cosas nuevas que puedo enseñarte. Ahora vete a poner la mesa que ya está la comida! – la corrió distraídamente con una sonrisa, solo para perderse la mirada brillosa que tenía la Senju cuando se dio la vuelta.

* * *

Hundió ese sentimiento en un lugar muy profundo de su mente. Ahora no era su momento para tener tales pensamientos en relación a esa persona que se estaba acercando desde que llegó.

Ciertos fantasmas aún rondan en su alma.

* * *

 ** _Aquí terminó el episodio número cuatro, el cual espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado._**

 ** _Como verán, tengo la mala costumbre de realizar vacíos argumentales que en posteriores capítulos revelo, por lo que no me maten!_**

 ** _Al igual que los finales abstractos, pues nunca pongo a que personaje pertenecen dichos pensamientos, así que no me maten aquí también!_**

 ** _Bueno, solo quiero decirles que:_**

 ** _SUS COMENTARIOS SON COMO COMBUSTIBLE PARA EL FUEGO QUE AVIVA MIS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR…ASÍ QUE COMENTEN YA SEA CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, GUSTOS, DISGUSTOS, PETICIONES, ETC!_**

 ** _Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bienvenidos al capítulo número cinco!_**

 ** _Agradezco a todos los que siguen, comentan, dan favorito a mi historia!_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo eso corresponde a sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

Capítulo 5: No todo es color rosa

La rubia estaba mirando escéptica, junto a su aprendiz, al pelinegro que había estado acompañándolas durante más de dos meses. Tiempo en donde aprendió por las malas a beber menos y apostar solo hasta un límite para que deje de malgastar el dinero. Sin contar que también ayudó a que ella superase su fobia a la sangre.

Miraba con recelo a la decisión que el ojiverde había tomado desde que se habían despertado y comido el desayuno que él había preparado para ellas.

-Así que, te cansaste de nosotras y te largas- con algo de molestia le dijo la nieta del Shodaime Hokage.

Hari se volteó a verlas, encontrándose con la imagen de Shizune sosteniendo a Ton-Ton contra su pecho y con Hedwig en su hombro derecho, mientras que la ojimiel estaba con los brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño, dejando que su kimono verde se suelte y deje a la vista su escote que con tanto empeño había empezado a ocultar desde su encuentro con el retenedor del Hachibi.

-Creí haberte explicado que tan solo me iría por unas horas, Tsunade-chan. Era solo para explorar los demás puntos que recuerdo de antes y ver cuánto han cambiado. Tampoco es para que actúes como si fuese a escaparme- con una inclinación de su cabeza dijo el mago, acercándose a la rubia y acomodando su ropa.

-Deja de hacer eso! Y no estoy pretendiendo nada! – exclamó Tsunade, sorprendiendo a todos cuando bofeteó la mano de Hari para alejarlo.

Él se encontraba sin palabras en este momento. Siempre que ella se enojaba, era a causa de que él, de alguna manera, lograba perturbar su día. Pero esta vez, fue solo una simple frase la que desencadenó que Tsunade empezase a actuar de manera tan histérica.

Parte de él quería consolar ese dolor que estaba empezando a reflotar en sus ojos. Pero la otra parte quería rebelarse y echarle en cara que él no le debía explicación alguna que lo que fuese a hacer de su vida.

-Pero qué rayos te ocurre!? Desde esta mañana estás gritándome por una estupidez! – gritó el mago, completamente saturado por escuchar todas esas horas de recriminaciones por parte de la mujer adulta.

-No te he estado gritando! Y solo quiero saber si tan solo te vas porque te cansaste de nosotras! – proclamó Tsunade, sin darse cuenta que su aprendiz intentaba calmarla al ver como el mago estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama, tranquilícese por favor- susurró la joven, solo para ser ignorada olímpicamente.

-Qué no me has gritado!? Por lo que más quieras, me has estado echando en cara que quiero abandonarlas cuando no es cierto! Pero si tanto deseas que me largue, pues no te preocupes, te haré ese favor! – hastiado le contestó el ojiverde, volteándose y empezando a salir de la habitación.

-Hari-sama, por favor espere…- nerviosa dijo Shizune, tratando de hacer recapacitar al mago.

Cuando la rubia se quedó finalmente sola en la silenciosa habitación, recapituló todo lo sucedido desde que se despertó hasta lo que pasó hasta hace unos segundos en su mente. Maldiciéndose por haberle gritado al ojiverde. Maldiciéndose por haber amplificado exponencialmente esa opacidad en los ojos esmeraldas del hombro. Maldiciéndose por no poder reprimir en este mismo momento ese dolor que sentía dentro de sí.

* * *

-Hari-sama…no se irá verdad? Sabe que mi maestra no lo dice en serio, no? – con temor a lo que pudiese sucederle a Tsunade sin la presencia del hombre, le preguntó.

El mago de la antigua Inglaterra se detuvo a mitad de camino, suspirando sonoramente y pasando una mano por su cara, tapando los ojos y masajeándolos. Por un instante la joven creyó escucharlo hablar en su lengua materna, pero tan solo estaba tarareando una melodía.

-Lo sé…lo sé, es solo que quería ver cómo había cambiado este lugar desde la última vez que puse un pie aquí. No comprendo muy bien el por qué ella reaccionó de tal manera…- el ojiverde contestó, enterrando en lo más profundo de su mente aquella voz que le decía que si sabía la razón.

Hedwig ululó desde el hombro de la chica, tratando de relajar lo que perturbaba a su compañero.

- _Harry, tú sabes bien por qué ella actúa así…-_ la lechuza le dijo en inglés nativo.

 _-Ahora no, Hedwig-_ le intentó cortar el mago.

 _-Harry…ella es como tú, ella no quiere…-_ volvió a decir el familiar, solo para ser interrumpido bruscamente por el pelinegro.

 _-Suficiente Hedwig! Sabes que no puedo relacionarme con ciertas emociones…tan solo…no puedo_ \- le respondió abatidamente el hombre.

Shizune miraba con detenimiento la escena que tenía por delante, sin entender ni un solo sonido que los dos seres producían. Pero a simple vista, ella podía decir que Hari no lo estaba pasando muy bien con la discusión que tuvo hace un rato con la Senju.

Ella solo trataba de evitar reírse cuando se percató de ese último pensamiento. Si, por lo que había escuchado de su maestro sobre su antiguo compañero, este se hallaría muy celoso de la relación que tenían estos dos ahora. Si tan solo toda Konoha pudiese ver cuanto había avanzado desde que el mago había aparecido en sus vidas…

-Shizune-chan, me iré por unas horas…por favor, cuida de tu maestra…dile que volveré- y con eso dicho, Hari se desvaneció sin hacer sonido alguno.

* * *

Mientras que Hari trataba de despejar su mente en algún lugar recóndito del Continente Elemental, Tsunade se encontraba sentada frente a una botella de sake.

Cada vez que parpadeaba, cada vez que cerraba los ojos por meros segundos, podía ver la falta de vida en los ojos del pelinegro. Podía ver cómo se enojaba por una tontería de ella y se marchaba para nunca volver.

Estaba a punto de destapar la botella de alcohol, solo para detenerse al oír el crujido de la puerta y un aleteo blanco se posase en frente de ella.

-Tsunade-sama, quiero creer que esa botella está allí solo como decorativo para la mesa…- la voz de su aprendiz resonó a su espalda.

-Por qué te importa? No es como si alguien fuese a detenerme…- con un dejo de dolor habló la rubia.

-Creo que a Hari no le gustaría verte así, Tsunade-san. Después de todo, cuando llegue dentro de unas horas, lo más seguro es que él se disculpe por haberte gritado…pero si te encuentra en estado de ebriedad, no creo que mucha gracia le haga- advirtió la lechuza, intercalando su mirada entre la mujer adulta y la botella de alcohol.

-Acaso no has escuchado a tu invocador? Se fue. Quiere ver algo que solo él sabe, y que solo él reconoce donde se encuentra. No volverá en tan solo unas horas…- con frustración incomprendida para ella misma replicó.

-Hari puede hacer muchas cosas que parecerían irreales, y el simple hecho de moverse de un punto A a uno B es tan solo un juego para él. Así que te recomiendo que no te pongas a beber como desquiciada, o te aplicará un castigo literalmente infernal. Se preocupa por ti y por Shizune-san, pero él también tiene su temperamento- explicó el familiar, recordando aquellos lejanos tiempos en donde podía hacer una rabieta memorable.

-Estás diciéndome que tuve una sobrerreacción por sus palabras? Qué por alguna razón, me enojé con él por una tontería? – en ese mismo momento, ella quería levantarse y golpear su cabeza contra una pared, tratando de subyugar esa emoción que quería salir a flote.

-Qué cree usted, Tsunade-sama? – preguntó con sarcasmo la aprendiz de médica, solo para taparse la boca inmediatamente y buscar resguardo detrás de Ton-Ton.

-DIJISTE ALGO SHIZUNE? – con una vena marcándose en su frente, le preguntó la rubia.

-EEP! – chilló atemorizada la pelinegra

El batir de las níveas alas de la lechuza atrajo de nuevo la atención, oyendo como el animal se reía jovialmente mientras decía entre ululadas:

-Parece que Hari y Tsunade-san han tenido su primera discusión como pareja- proclamó, para luego salir volando por la ventana cuando la rubia le arrojó la botella de sake, estrellándola contra el marco de la ventana.

Cuando la ojimiel regresó su mirada a su aprendiz, descubrió que se había escapado rápidamente, dejándola sola en la habitación donde no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar sonoramente y chocar su frente contra la mesa.

* * *

Hari podía aceptar cualquier cosa a estas alturas, pero el simple y llano hecho de ser recriminado por sus acciones era algo que lo ponía de los pelos. Eso solo estaba permitido para ella, aquella persona que hace tanto tiempo dejó de estar a su lado. Es por eso que cuando Tsunade le gritó, él devolvió gentilmente el grito, respondiendo de mala manera y yéndose del lugar.

Tan abstraído en sus pensamientos y reproches se encontraba, que no se percató de la gigantesca masa de niebla que tenía delante de él. Al menos, hasta que oyó un quejido lastimero a su izquierda, haciendo que vire su cabeza en esa dirección y comienza a avanzar a dicho punto.

Con cada paso que el ojiverde daba, la niebla a su alrededor empezaba a dispersarse, dejando a la vista a un trío de personas. Más correctamente, a una mujer y dos hombres, los cuales tenían severas heridas en varias zonas de sus cuerpos. Suspirando inconscientemente debido a que se fijó en las memorias del menos de los hombres, terminó captando la atención de ellos, haciendo que tomen con firmeza sus armas y se preparen para cualquier cosa que el pelinegro proponga.

-Baja eso niño, no vengo a hacerles daño- con un tono llano y serio les dijo el mago.

-Quién eres tú? Cómo fue que no te sentimos aparecer? – con un intento de ocultar su temor, habló el joven de pelo azul y gafas.

-Po qué no le preguntas a tu superior que utilice ese ojo oculto conmigo mientras me dejas curar las heridas de esa muchacha? – con cansancio declaró Hari, haciendo a un lado a los machos y agachándose a la altura de la mujer.

Ella era muy hermosa, y de figura delgada, con el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro. Portaba un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos.

El mago la apreció por breves segundos, admitiendo internamente que era una joven muy hermosa, pero comparada con cierta rubia que le hacía enojar, era bastante simple.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Hari tuvo que pestañear varias veces, maldiciéndose ante los comentarios desubicados que estaba teniendo.

-Por favor Terumi-san, déjeme ver su brazo izquierdo, si lo sigue manteniendo en ese estado, se le infectará y lo perderá- comentó airadamente el ojiverde, sin prestar atención a las caras desencajadas que los demás tenían al saber el nombre de la dama.

-Có…- comenzó ella, solo para ser interrumpido por el mago que la curaba desinteresadamente.

-…mo sabes mi nombre? – con un tono burlón terminó por ella, finalizando el proceso curativo y poniéndose de pie, ayudando a la pelirroja.

-Mi o…- el sujeto con el parche intentó hablar.

-…jo no puede discernir con seguridad tu chakra- sonriendo juguetonamente volvió a terminar la frase, divirtiéndose con las caras de enfado que ponían.

Después de todo, de alguna manera tenía que ventilar toda la furia acumulada que tenía, y las bromas siempre fueron su fuerte.

-Cómo puedes sa…- el joven trató de aplacar el malhumor contagioso que estaban teniendo sus pares.

-…ver lo que están a punto de decir? Simple, son demasiados predecibles- con una sonrisa torcida les dijo, produciendo espasmos oculares al hombre con el parche, y un rubor a la mujer quien lo disimuló rápidamente.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese producir sonido alguno, un gigantesco estruendo, sumado a la onda expansiva que sacudió todo el lugar, los atrapó con la guardia abajo. Podrían haber sufrido grandes heridas de no haber sido por la barrera invisible que Hari había creado delante de ellos, mientras que su rostro perdía todo semblante de jovialidad.

-Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

-Puse sellos a medida que caminaba por aquí y los activé con un pulso de chakra- mintió rápidamente el inglés.

-Por qué lo hiciste? – cuestionó con un semblante de duda el macho adulto.

-Por qué no? Ahora, qué está ocurriendo aquí? – el mago interrogó, a sabiendas de la respuesta, pero queriendo escucharlo desde otro punto de vista.

A Hari no le hizo mucha falta el voltearse para saber que el trío estaba mirándose con recelo, dejando que los dos hombres asientan con la cabeza y dejen a la pelirroja hablar por ellos como la superiora militar que es.

-El Yondaime Mizukage ha estado llevando durante años una purga de líneas de sangre, junto a un grupo de afectados estamos llevando a cabo una guerra interna contra el tirano para erradicarlo y poder vivir en paz- contó la mujer, viendo con detenimiento como el ojiverde asentía distraídamente la cabeza mientras miraba en dirección a donde se produjo la explosión.

-Y ese poder de recién? – interrogó, rogando internamente para que no sea lo que él cree.

-Yagura, el sujeto contra el cual peleamos, es anfitrión del Sanbi. Y actualmente a entrado en su modo bestia, nosotros pudimos romper filas antes de ser masacrados- con dolor fantasma en su brazo, dijo ella.

El joven aún mantenía la guardia alerta mientras veía rondar de un lado al otro al extraño que se les acababa de aparecer y curar a su superiora, lo cual también era emulado por el macho mayor, quien trataba de dilucidar con exactitud la razón de por qué no podía determinar su energía.

La mujer se debatía entre apreciar el espécimen que tenía delante de ella, o actuar precavidamente a su alrededor debido al aura de respeto que emanaba en su forma de andar y hablar.

-Sanbi? No es esa tortuga gigante con mezcla de cangrejo con tres colas gigantes en su retaguardia? – volvió a hablar el pelinegro, aguantándose las ganas de golpear su cara con su mano.

-Así es, actualmente Yagura ha entrado en un frenesí rabioso y está masacrando todas nuestras fuerz…Oye! Qué estás haciendo?! Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que dije?! – gritó la pelirroja mientras sus acompañantes se quedaban con la boca abierta al como Hari se dirigía al punto de cero.

-Chojuro-kun, Ao-kun, están haciendo un buen trabajo en cuidar de Mei-chan. Y estoy más que seguro que ella será una buena guía para ustedes después de que trate con Isobu…por cierto, si tienes interés en saber quién soy, deberías fijarte en aquel libro en donde puso una foto mía el Raikage…oh! Y gracias por la información! – declaró el pelinegro, adentrándose en la Tierra del Agua, sonriendo divertidamente ante las caras que ese trío ponía sin darse cuenta que él había sondeado sus mentes.

Él sabía que había dejado cierta impresión en la hermosa muchacha, pero a pesar de haberle gustado burlarse de ella con sus problemas de temperamento a la hora de hablar de cosas como el matrimonio o buscar pareja, como lo había visto en sus memorias, no podía evitar que su propio cerebro recrease la cara de cierta rubia ojimiel esperándolo en aquella habitación.

* * *

Necesitaba con urgencia liberar toda esa ira contenida que tenía. Ira ante los recuerdos que regresan a él. Ira a aquella discusión estúpida que tuvo más temprano. Ira por esa maldita bola de energía cruda con forma de animal que le gusta destruir. Ira por no poder ordenar sus emociones como lo hace con sus memorias.

Y da justo la casualidad que un cierto ser que siempre suele dormir está atacando a diestra y siniestra bajo el mandato de un sujeto que le recordaba mucho a Voldemort y su ideología de supremacía.

Sin prestar demasiada atención al derramamiento de sangre que atravesaba con cada paso que ejercía el mago inglés, alcanzó a divisar un miasma de color rojizo burbujeante mientras que un rugido ensordecedor acompañaba a las explosiones producidas por gigantes bolas púrpuras.

El hombre longevo esquivó a cuanto hombre u obstáculo se interpusiese en su camino hacia el beneficiado ganador de su rabia. Un peculiar pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, una imagen de una mujer que ocultaba su aspecto y reclamaba a gritos su cabeza en una pica por lo que estaba por hacer a pesar de saber que esto no le causaría ningún impedimento.

-Isobu…creí haber dejado muy en claro lo que sucedería si tú y tus hermanos volvían a las andadas, no? – con voz venenosa declaró el Poteru.

El hombre, anulando su atención al resto de la gente que estaba reuniéndose, captó un dejo de sorpresa en el único ojo visible del Bijū, solo para volver a su estado de frenesí mientras rugía liberando una onda expansiva de vientos huracanados.

Hari mantuvo su mirada fija en la del ser de energía pura, adentrándose en su psique, desgarrando cualquier enlace apócrifo que se le hubiese creado y llevado a tal punto de locura. La gente no entendía por qué él no se movía, ni tampoco la razón de por qué Sanbi no lo estaba matando, sino que prácticamente había empezado a temblar y retroceder en su forma, revelando la figura de Yagura, el cuarto Mizukage.

* * *

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las filigranas de la ventana, iluminando el rostro dormido de la rubia con un diamante en su frente. Botellas abiertas se hallaban delante de ella, decorando la diminuta mesa en donde estaba descansando.

Él la vio allí, sin poder evitar suspirar ante la idea de que ella haya vuelto a beber desenfrenadamente. Se preocupaba por ella hasta el punto de llenar su tiempo diario con sandeces para que no vuelva a aquel vicio que la alejaba de sus allegados.

El macho se retiró de aquella habitación, pasando por delante de donde Shizune descansaba con el pequeño cerdo en sus brazos, hasta llegar a la improvisada percha que la aprendiz había fabricado para Hedwig, quien miraba diligentemente al mago.

 _-Has liberado toda esa tensión acumulada? –_ preguntó la nívea ave.

 _-No solo eso, sino que descubrí algo bastante interesante…en fin, cómo se ha comportado en mi ausencia? Espero que no haya hecho ningún desmán luego de beber todo ese alcohol…-_ el ojiverde replicó, afirmándose en una pared lindante, viendo la figura dormida de la mujer adulta desde su posición.

 _-Harry, deberías dejar de ser tan cínico con ella…tan solo tuvieron su primera discusión-_ intentó amainar los ánimos de su maestro la lechuza.

 _-Lo sé, es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me habló en ese tono…tanto, que es doloroso recordarlo-_ pasándose una mano en la cara, tratando se aliviar una migraña, dijo el pelinegro.

 _-Harry…debes empezar a pensar en otras cosas. He visto cómo se miran ustedes dos, y sí, no me mires de esa manera. Aunque ustedes lo nieguen hasta el fin, yo puedo verlo-_ con el mismo semblante de una madre, le reprochó Hedwig al mago.

 _-Desde cuándo te has vuelto mi madre? –_ con enojo fingido le pidió el longevo a su compañera.

 _-Desde que Hagrid me compró como regalo para ti a los once años…ahora, límpiate esa marca de lápiz labial azul que tienes en la mejilla y vete a llevar a la cama a Tsunade-san-_ le ordenó, golpeando su nuca con un ala después de haberse posicionado en su hombro izquierdo.

Caminando en dirección a donde estaba la rubia, el pelinegro se refregó con empeño su mejilla, haciendo desaparecer aquella muestra de cariño que la actual Mizukage le había dado como recompensa antes de desaparecer de la Aldea de la Niebla.

Hedwig levantó vuelo silenciosamente, para reposarse en el respaldar de un sillón que decoraba la sala, viendo con detenimiento y diversión como Hari se percataba que las botellas de sake, a pesar de estar abiertas, no habían sido bebidas. Ese hecho sorprendió completamente al hombre, solo para que su mirada cambie inconscientemente a una de cálida ternura mientras tomaba cuidadosamente en sus brazos el cuerpo voluptuoso y suave de la joven Sannin.

No le importaba nada a él aquella voz en su mente que le decía palabras de reconocimiento. No le importaba el prestar atención a aquella sensación que sentía dentro de sí. Solo se preocuparía por el bienestar de la fémina en sus brazos, tratando, sin importarle el costo, de mantener un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

Depositándola en el sofá cuidadosamente, corrió algunos mechones blondos de su cara, para que posteriormente la cubra con una frazada que hizo aparecer y finalmente sentarse en el piso, apoyando su cabeza contra el borde, cerrando los ojos y rogando para que mañana hayan dejado atrás esa discusión que habían tenido a principio del día.

La primera discusión de ellos.

* * *

 ** _Finalizó el episodio de hoy, espero que les haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Toda respuesta faltante se dará en el futuro, así que no desesperen!_**

 ** _Por favor sigan comentando, ustedes me dan fuerzas para continuar._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola a todos! Hoy les dejo por aquí el episodio seis de esta historia!_**

 ** _Agradezco a todos los que siguen, comentan, dan favorito a mi historia!_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo eso corresponde a sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Emociones filosas

-De dónde sacaste esas espadas? – preguntó Tsunade.

-Eh…me creería si te dijese que las encontré en unas fosas improvisadas? – con incomodidad le devolvió la pregunta Hari.

-De seguro te sentiste en casa, no? Sabes qué, mejor cambio la pregunta. Para que tienes tantas espadas, por no hablar que reconozco algunas de ellas…- poniendo sus brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño, volvió a interrogar la rubia.

-Primero porque revise la mente de un joven en Kirigakure hace varias semanas atrás, y portaba una de estas famosas "espadas de la niebla". Y segundo, porque me ayudaría a entrenarte en…como lo llamas? Ah, sí! Kenjutsu! – explicó el ojiverde, sonriendo feliz al recordar finalmente aquella palabra que tenía en la punta de su lengua.

La Senju quiso disimular su mueca de felicidad al oír las palabras del longevo, pues al fin y al cabo, se había acostumbrado a ser tratada como una kunoichi y no una princesa. Aunque haya veces que sus métodos sean pocos ortodoxos e inhumanos. Al menos no los sufría sola, pues Shizune siempre terminaba prendada a los ejercicios.

-Yo también debo participar? – con temor preguntó la joven aprendiz, sosteniendo en sus brazos al cerdito y a Hedwig.

-Shizune-chan, eres un ninja. Un ninja es preparado para matar, aunque tu prioridad sea la de salvar vidas junto a Tsunade-chan. De qué sirve un médico muerto, cuándo pudo haber entrenado en algo para salvar su propia vida? – explicó el mago inglés con tranquilidad y respeto.

La joven lo miró, a sabiendas que lo que decía era cierto. Fueron entrenados en el arte del asesinato e infiltración. Por lo que sacó su orgullo a relucir y asintió con la cabeza fervientemente, sin percatarse de la mirada de su superiora, quien se había acercado a una espada que hace mucho tiempo no había visto.

-Esta es la Raijin no Ken…la espada del Dios del Trueno. Dónde la hallaste? – Tsunade cuestionó a Hari, sosteniendo tan solo un mango con forma de Vajra, lo que rememoraba al símbolo del clan Senju.

-Oh! Esa cosa…se la quité a un ninja que estaba torturando a unas mujeres en la Tierra del Té. Llevaba una diadema con el símbolo de Ame y llevaba consigo también un paraguas que lanzaba senbon. Siendo sincero, la traje porque me acordé de ti. Espero que te guste, pues la empezarás a utilizar, mientras que Shizune-chan usará el paraguas que reforcé con runas- contó el hombre, entregándole dicho objeto a la pelinegra, dejando en el suelo a Ton ton y haciendo que vuele la lechuza.

-Qué son runas? – con la curiosidad de un infante preguntó la joven, cosa que la rubia ojimiel imitó mientras jugueteaba con el arma de su tío abuelo.

-La versión original y más fiable del Fuinjutsu que ustedes conocen- respondió Hari, sonriendo torcidamente al ver las muecas de disgusto al enterarse que el chakra era tan solo una derivación de la energía que manipulaba él.

-Tienes que echarnos en cara siempre que tus conocimientos son mejores que los de estos tiempos? – con molestia y una vena marcándose en su frente, le pidió la Senju.

El Poteru no respondió, tan solo continuó guardando sus espadas en distintos sellos modificados dibujados con energía natural en sus brazos mientras tarareaba una vieja canción de los Rolling Stones.

 _-Deberías dejar de antagonizarlas cada vez que puedas, Harry…algún día el tiro te saldrá por la culata…-_ advirtió su compañera de vida al mago.

 _-Déjame disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos Hedwig. Tan solo hago que se interesen en nuevos temas de estudio-_ comentó distraídamente a la lechuza.

 _-Temas de castigo querrás decir…-_ finalizó el ave, ululando con tristeza forzada cuando esquivó una pequeña piedra de su maestro.

La discusión que el hombre y el pájaro tenían fue detenida abruptamente cuando Tsunade miraba con curiosidad dos pares de armas con singulares características, mientras que su aprendiz movía de un lado al otro el paraguas como si fuese un infante, arrojando finas agujas quirúrgicas por error al cerdito con chaqueta.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-TON TON! - se oyó el grito de pánico proveniente de la pelinegra en toda la zona.

-Ves por qué te dije que las entrenaría? – con burla cuestionó el ojiverde a la rubia, quien golpeó su rostro con la mano.

* * *

Hari se hallaba sentado en un tocón, producto de la ineptitud de Tsunade a la hora de manipular la espada de Tobirama Senju. De hecho, ese no era el único tocón, prácticamente todo el espacio verde hacía sido masacrado por un intento de kata con el arma. Sin contar que parte del paisaje imitaba a un puercoespín gracias a la ayuda de Shizune.

El mago miraba con detenimiento a las dos féminas arrodilladas frente a él, mirando al suelo con molestia y derrota. El hombre no pudo hacer más que gemir de frustración, pues esperaba algo mejor de ellas…vale, tenían una breve formación, pero no estaban preparadas para armas con características particulares.

-Bien…bien…siendo honesto, son un asco- respondió cruelmente el longevo, haciendo que sus compañeras de viaje agachen la cabeza con tristeza.

Miró con desdén a las dos armas que estaban apiladas al costado de su pie derecho, chasqueando la lengua para posteriormente levantarse y golpear suavemente las cabezas de las jóvenes.

-Podrían haberse lastimado! Dios santo, juro que parecían dos críos tratando de demostrar que podían hacer algo! -les reclamó, viendo como tocaban sus cabezas, tratando de amainar el dolor.

La rubia quería protestar, pero viendo en retrospectiva que lo su aprendiz y ella hicieron, no podían evitar darle la razón al hombre que estaba delante de ellas. Alzó su cabeza por un momento, solo para arrepentirse al descubrir que no solo estaba enfadado, sino que también tenía un toque de miedo oculto. Casi como si temiese perderla por su idiotez.

Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, era imposible que ella haya podido pensar que él llegue a tal punto.

-Levántense las dos…por ahora no utilizarán las espadas. Al menos no ustedes…- dijo el inglés, llamando la atención del par de mujeres.

-A qué se refiere con eso, Hari-san? – confundida cuestionó la joven Kato.

-Quiero que Tsunade-chan haga diez clones sombra, mientras que tú, Shizune-chan, harás cinco. Y bien? Qué esperan? – apuró el ojiverde, tratando de ignorar la migraña que le dio tras verlas jugar a ser samuráis.

Maestra y aprendiz de medicina se vieron las caras con intriga a la espera de lo que Hari les propondrá, y sin querer enfadarlo más, se apresuraron a cumplir su pedido.

Él no pudo reprimir el impulso de pensar en lo linda que se veía la rubia las veces que su cara no tenía un ceño fruncido…o estaba borracha y gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Todas con su pelo ondeando en conjunto con sus ropas verdes, esperando con ansias que él les indique lo que deban hacer.

-Perfecto, ahora quiero que ustedes vayan a practicar con un clon mío distintas katas y posiciones para Kenjutsu durante tres horas sin parar, luego quiero que finalicen practicando el intentar romper piedras con distintas naturalezas de chakra. Y no, no me miren así, que no tengan cierta afinidad no significa que no puedan realizarla. Ahora, largo! A practicar! – corrió el pelinegro al batallón de Shizune con un clon detrás, dejando al original con las once rubias en el claro.

Una brisa veraniega sopló sus cabellos, demostrando la diferencia que había entre los dos seres. Hedwig miraba con detenimiento las emociones tácitas que flotaban en el aire, emitiendo una risita en su mente debido a lo divertido que le parecía la telenovela que le estaban mostrando aún sin darse cuenta. El verde esmeralda se enfrentó a los miel, viendo sin observar, apreciando la belleza que él no quería aceptar que le atraía como algo más que una compañera de viaje.

-Y bien, Hari-kun? Qué haremos nosotros? – once voces sonaron al unísono, mareando un poco al inmortal.

-Cinco irán a practicar lo mismo que Shizune-chan. Otras cinco se enfocarán solamente en técnicas elementales con un clon mío que enseñará a una de ustedes específicamente jutsus de aire. Y tú, papiro con piernas, vendrás conmigo- indicando con un dedo, señaló los distintos grupos que se dispersaban entre los árboles.

El mago se acercó a la original, que mantenía un ceño fruncido debido a las palabras burlonas que le dio. Sus brazos en jarra y su busto queriendo sobresalir detrás del kimono. Parecía estar lista para golpearlo con su súper fuerza de no ser por el simple hecho de que nunca puede alcanzarlo cuando practican.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna para generar más molestia en la mujer, el último Poteru ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero a la rubia de coletas para que se afiance y empiecen a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

-Por qué te empeñas tanto en enseñarnos cosas que ya sabemos? – Tsunade cuestionó al hombre que tenía a su lado, tratando de ahogar esa sensación de paz que le brindaba su cercanía.

-Porque las tienen oxidadas a todas esas habilidades. Han estado tanto tiempo a un lado de lo que sucede en el mundo, que prácticamente son presa fácil de cualquiera que utilice el cerebro correctamente y quiera atacarlas- explicó Hari, mirándola a los ojos de manera seria.

La Senju quería quejarse, pero sabía perfectamente que tenía razón. Si no hubiese sido por él, aún mantendría su fobia a la sangre, y ni hablar de las borracheras que la dejaban al borde de la consciencia.

-Debes de sentir superior con todo lo que le estás predicando a una Sannin, no? – con un tono borde, le preguntó.

Hari detuvo su paso y se le quedó mirando sin hacer sonido alguno. Tan solo la miraba, incomodándola.

-No lo hago para aumentar mi propio ego, Tsunade Senju. Lo hago porque no quiero verte de la misma forma que cuando nos encontramos- le confesó, despojado de cualquier emoción, sorprendiendo a la ojimiel por el tono muerto de sus ojos.

Mordiéndose el labio, la mujer se pateó mentalmente por tener una gran boca. Tanto esmero había estado poniendo desde ese día que discutieron, que ahora mismo lo estaba tirando por la borda con sus palabras.

-Hari-kun…lo siento. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones para Shizune y yo, así que acataré cualquier cosa que me pidas- gimiendo por su error, le declaró sinceramente, alegrándose que los ojos verdes retomaron un poco de vida.

-Cualquier cosa? – picarescamente le preguntó, disfrutando cuando la vio tragar saliva.

-Oye! Nada de perversiones! – reclamó rápidamente la mujer, actuando por reflejo al taparse los pechos luego de encontrarse con el Jinchūriki de Kumo.

-Tengo acaso cara de sapo y pelo blanco? – con una ceja alzada le preguntó, volviendo a detener el paso.

Sonrió triunfadoramente cuando la vio estremecerse, para posteriormente ella abrazar con más fuerza su brazo de manera inconsciente y mirarlo de manera tenebrosa, prometiéndole mucho dolor si algún día llegaba a realizar algún acto característico de ese pervertido.

Hari tan solo atinó a alzar su mano defensivamente mientras trataba de disimular su risa creciente, lo que le valió insultos por parte de la rubia.

-Vale, vale…pero en serio, cualquier cosa? – preguntó el pelinegro, dejando de lado todo rastro de felicidad previa.

La kunoichi de ojos color miel se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tono.

-Por qué el cambio de voz? Acaso es algo muy importante lo que me pedirás? Sucede algo? – comenzó a interrogar la mujer un poco nerviosa, pues pocas veces lo había visto ponerse de tal manera.

-Oh, nada importante! Tan solo quiero que entres a esa tienda con este dinero y te compres varios sostenes deportivos…ya estoy harto de ver tus pechos rebotar mientras entrenamos…por el amor de dios! Debes recordar que soy un hombre! – le gritó el mago, poniendo en sus manos un fajo grande de billetes y empujándola en dirección a una tienda a la cual la había guiado tras salir de la zona boscosa.

* * *

Tsunade Senju no podía expresar con facilidad lo que estaba guardando en su interior. Era prácticamente una bomba a punto de estallar. En un lado, estaba hecha una furia al tener que realizar tales compras por órdenes de un sujeto que se asemejaba mucho a aquellos que su familia siempre peleó. Por el otro, le era imposible dejar de pensar en que el ojiverde la había estado mirando como mujer y, lo más importante, de forma no pervertida.

Salió cargada de bolsas de la tienda, donde una muchedumbre de mujeres estaba cuchicheando sobre el dinero que acababan de ganar y del apuesto hombre que estaba esperando afuera bajo la sombra de un árbol, diciendo cosas como que lucía misterioso y elegante, lo que le sacó un bufido a la rubia, murmurando entre dientes que si supieran el esclavista que es no le darían tanta atención.

A medida que la Sannin se acercaba al mago, no podía dejar de notar ciertas similitudes que éste tenía a cierta persona que amó y perdió. Tan perdida estaba en sus memorias, que por un momento le pareció ver a un hombre de largo pelo azul claro y ojos azules, vistiendo un chaleco táctico y una banda ninja en su frente. Sonriéndole amorosamente y llamándola con la mano.

-Dan…- musitó la mujer al estar cerca de esa persona, solo para volver a la realidad cuando oyó una voz seria.

-Te tardaste demasiado. Vamos, Shizune debe de estar por terminar- con molestia dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta y empezando a marcharse sin esperar a la rubia.

-Eh? Qué te sucede? Ni siquiera me demoré media hora! – le gritó Tsunade a los oídos sordos de un hastiado Hari, que solo llevaba el ceño fruncido.

-Camina y no hables, todavía tienes entrenamiento que hacer- sin ánimos de más charla, proclamó el mago, adentrándose en el bosque siendo seguida por una ojimiel confundida.

* * *

Estaba completamente enfadado Hari. A tal punto que iba a explotar al primer idiota que se la cruzase.

Una sola palabra de ella provocó que un retorcimiento se produzca en su pecho. Una sensación tan lejana que, a pesar de que su cerebro le diga la respuesta de ello, él lo negaba fervientemente. No quería responderle así a ella, pero tampoco podía disculparse pues no le hallaba sentido a la razón del porqué se enojó.

Era por eso mismo que su estado de ánimo sería así por el resto del día.

-Hey! No me ignores! – el macho escuchó los gritos de la rubia que lo seguía a varios metros de distancia mientras cargaba las bosas de su compra.

-Por qué llevas en tus manos esas bolsas? – con cara de palo le preguntó.

-Y cómo demonios piensas que las lleve? – replicó mordazmente Tsunade, solo para recibir de respuesta los ojos muertos del inglés.

-Séllalas en tu brazo…idiota- respondió, girándose de nuevo para empezar a caminar hasta donde esperaba Shizune.

Tsunade se detuvo nuevamente en su lugar, viendo sorprendida por la actitud reacia que tenía Hari. Por alguna desconocida razón se sintió herida por el tono que usaba con ella. A lo mejor le había pasado algo mientras ella compraba? Estaba enojado por andar todos estos años sin ropa interior superior?

Una vez que habían llegado a donde la aprendiz estaba, tirada en el suelo para ser más específicos, Hari empezó a ladrar órdenes a los clones, quienes sorprendidos por la dureza con la que hablaba, obedecieron sin rechistar, incluso los clones de la rubia.

-Tú, empieza a enfocar tu chakra en esa espada! – dijo imperativamente el longevo a la Senju, quien a regañadientes obedeció.

Enfocando su naturaleza eléctrica, una figura fantasmal de una hoja chispeante apareció en la Raijin no Ken, cosa que la sorprendió, porque ahora era más estable en comparación con la primera vez que intentó en la mañana.

-Qué cambió? – preguntó él, imitando la mejor pose de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-No es caótica la energía que produce la Raijin…tengo un mejor control. Gracias por la enseñanza- respondió Tsunade, esperando que por fin deje de tener un humor de perros.

-Tch! Bien, a partir de mañana practicarás durante una hora las katas que tus clones aprendieron mientras caminas sobre el agua junto a Shizune-chan. Entendido? Ahora me iré a dormir un rato, estoy cansado…- se despidió Hari, sin darle tiempo a que alguna de las dos féminas pudiese responder adecuadamente.

Vieron como la silueta del hombre se difuminaba entre las ramas frondosas, dejándolas allí paradas con sus armas en mano. Un pequeño guarrido y un ulular las sacó de su estado de pasma, haciendo que sus cuellos se giren tan rápidamente que, si alguien pasaba por ahí hubiese jurado que escuchó un crujido de huesos.

-Hedwig-sama, usted sabe por qué Hari-san empezó a actuar así? Antes de irse con mi maestra, él no estaba de esa manera…- confundida y un poco triste cuestionó Shizune, pues esperaba un alago como siempre lo hacía cuando aprendía algo.

El ave tenía la mirada fija en dirección a donde el mago se había retirado, reflexionando internamente para que posteriormente aletee y lance una sonora carcajada.

-Hace mucho tiempo no lo veía actuar así! Es bueno que haya empezado a demostrar más emociones! – felizmente proclamó la lechuza blanca.

-Sucede algo, Hedwig-sama? – tras escuchar el tono alegre del familiar, preguntó Tsunade.

-Solo había una persona que lograba esas reacciones de Hari…es asombroso ver que alguien más logró sacarlo de sus casillas. No sabes lo que has logrado niña? – respondió, dirigiendo su palabra a la rubia.

Tsunade solo atinó a mover lateralmente la cabeza, sacándole una risa y un aleteo de plumas níveas al ave.

-Perfecto! Simplemente perfecto! Por cierto, deberás averiguar su problema por ti mismo querida! – dijo, para continuar emitiendo sonidos alegres.

* * *

 ** _Aquí terminó el capítulo número seis, espero que les haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Alguno de ustedes ha tenido la duda de que si Tsunade supiese utilizar las 8 puertas? De por sí, la mujer ya es fuerte (eufemismo del siglo), pero si usase las puertas más el byakugou…sería inmortal casi…_**

 ** _En fin, por favor sigan dejando reviews, ya sean comentarios o críticas. Ustedes me dan fuerzas para continuar._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola todo el mundo! Hoy les dejo por aquí el episodio siete de este fanfic!_**

 ** _Agradezco a todos los que siguen, comentan, dan favorito a mi historia!_**

 ** _No soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo eso corresponde a sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Divergencia de destinos

-Vamos Tsunade, no estás feliz de verme aquí? – una voz seseante proclamó arrogantemente.

Un sujeto andrógino de piel blanquecina, pelo negro largo y lacio, con los párpados pintados, estaba de pie delante del dúo de kunoichis médicas en conjunto a su asistente de pelo gris, quien mantenía una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

La rubia mascullaba entre dientes, deseando que el mago que la acompañaba durante todo este tiempo estuviese a su lado en forma corpórea y no con esa estúpida capa que utilizaba para volverse invisible a todo, siendo su preferida para asustarla y mantenerla siempre alerta. La pelinegra por su parte, estaba preparada para liberar de su sello el paraguas que había recibido semanas atrás de su nuevo Sensei, un profesor bastante estricto pero atento a sus necesidades.

-Orochimaru, qué estás haciendo aquí? – con veneno en sus palabras, soltó la ojimiel.

-Tsunade…o Tsunade, es todo lo que le dirás a tu antiguo compañero de equipo? Tanto tiempo compartimos junto a Sarutobi-sensei y Jiraiya…- condescendientemente comunicó el Sannin de las serpientes.

Kabuto miraba detenidamente al par de féminas que estaban delante de él, presintiendo que algo estaba fuera de ellas. Según los datos que tenían, ambas deberían de ser cansadas y distraídas con todas las borracheras y malgastos de dinero que tenían. Pero lo que veía era nada parecido a que él tenía concepción. Lucían varios años más jóvenes y no exactamente gracias a un Genjutsu, sino como si hubiesen vuelto a entrenar bajo estrictas condiciones.

-Qué buscas, Orochimaru? No es común que aparezcas de la nada y quieras socializar…no desde que Sarutobi-sensei eligió a Minato-kun como cuarto Hokage…- lúdicamente respondió la mujer adulta, aplicando esas lecciones que el inglés le había dado sobre leer a las personas.

-Es cierto, pero antes que nada…dónde está ese hombre que las acompaña? – dejando que su sonrisa permanezca en su albino rostro, casi como si estuviese burlándose eternamente de la rubia.

-Cómo sabes de él? – Shizune cuestionó, sin romper su posición de alerta, tensando sus músculos.

Un leve chasquido de lengua provino del peligris con gafas, con sus dedos derechos hurgando su bolsa de kunais por cualquier intento de ataque.

-Orochimaru-sama sabe perfectamente de quien habla. Ese Uchiha que viaja con ustedes es bastante notable si me lo preguntan, más si va en compañía de la heredera del Shodaime Hokage- orgulloso de su maestro dijo el ninja espía.

Hari miraba atentamente todo el espectáculo que se había montado en medio de la callejuela desierta. Observando atentamente a los ojos de los dos sujetos que acababan de aparecer saltando entre los árboles, cosa que él percibió kilómetros atrás e ideó un plan junto a la Senju para ocultarse y ver como se manejaba con su ex compañero de batalla. Cuando vio por primera vez en los recuerdos de la rubia, el longevo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de buscarlo y desollarlo vivo, pero luego de unos segundos recapacitó y comprendió que él no era aquella persona que le quitó todo.

Se internó en su cabeza, sondeando cada recoveco retorcido que tenía, anotando cada singular detalle y realizando ingeniería inversa para recrearlos. Aunque lo último que vio le hizo sonreír de sobremanera. Al parecer volvería a ver a esa pequeña bola de pelos nerviosa.

Tsunade ya estaba hartándose de la actitud autoritaria que poseía la serpiente, frunciendo su ceño de la misma manera que el ojiverde le decía que no debía de hacerlo. Su mano derecha se convirtió en un puño, transformando la delicada piel rosácea de sus nudillos en un blanco enfermizo debido a la fuerza que aplicaba.

-Ha tomado un viaje de reconocimiento…como siempre lo hace- respondió la rubia, simulando malestar con la última parte, aunque muy en su interior sentía que no tenía que simularlo por completo.

-Escuché algo de ello, digo…como para aparecer en el libro bingo con pedidos en Kiri o Kumo, dice mucho de él. Sí, él sería mucho mejor receptor que Itachi o Sasuke- con deseo perverso comunicó la serpiente, lamiéndose los labios con su extensa lengua.

Shizune no pudo aguantar más, por lo que se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra el Sannin, arrojando senbon de manera imperceptible, los cuales fueron eludidos por el científico pero no por su ayudante, quien quedó en el suelo tras ser atacado en ciertos nervios periféricos.

-Senbon…bañados en veneno…es muy rápida- se quejaba el shinobi de pelo ceniciento, quitándose del cuerpo las agujas y salvarse de una puñalada proveniente de la pelinegra de no ser por el grito de su maestra.

-Shizune, tranquilízate! –

Un escalpelo se frenó a milímetros de la yugular del Oto ninja, abriendo los ojos al percatarse que nunca hubiese podido llegar a tiempo para tomar su kunai y defender su vida. El simple hecho de ver un brillo azulado en el filo hizo que Orochimaru se diese cuenta que su base de información estaba un poco desactualizada, ya que no tenía conocimiento que la Kato pudiese dominar chakra viento.

Sin darle la espalda, la aprendiz médica retrocedió lentamente hasta volver a posicionarse a la izquierda de su maestra, gruñendo como un animal en estado de alerta. Hari puso su mano en su espalda, dándole su apoyo moral para hacerle entender que esas palabras no debían afectarla, imitando el proceso con la ojimiel, quien sintió un escalofrío que deshecho inmediatamente.

-Solo lo preguntaré una vez más, Orochimaru…qué buscas? – con temple serio, interrogó la Senju.

-No sé si estás enterada, pero Sarutobi-sensei ha muerto. O mejor dicho, yo lo maté- feliz relató su acto.

-Vaya, parece que lo de Minato-kun te afectó mucho, no? – burlescamente contestó ella, aunque por dentro lamentaba la pérdida de su maestro.

-El anciano era un tonto al elegir a ese niño que se hizo matar. Pero no he venido a platicar sobre Namikaze, sino para pedirte que cures mis brazos- dijo la serpiente humana, mostrando sus brazos vendados.

-Qué te paso? Acaso te quemaste? No puedes utilizar uno de jutsus de cambio de piel? – divertida comenzó a preguntar, tratando de averiguar la razón del estado del Sannin.

Kabuto frunció el ceño de sobremanera, mirando fijamente con sus ojos a la Sannin de las babosas con la esperanza de que su cabeza se reventase o algo por el estilo. Orochimaru por su parte emitió un siseo de disgusto, solo para encubrirlo rápidamente con una risa sardónica.

-Ese viejo estúpido logró poner un sello Fuinjutsu en ellos, logrando su cometido de acabar con mi sueño de dominar todos los jutsus existentes antes de morir- habló el hombre de piel blanca y ojos amarillentos.

-Y tú quieres que cure tus manos, no? – molesta cuestionó nuevamente la mujer adulta, relajándose por un momento al sentir la mano del mago en su espalda, brindándole una calidez rara.

-Como pago te devolveré a tu novio y tu hermano. Puedo traer de nuevo a la vida a Dan y Nawaki…tan solo cúrame los brazos y los tendrás de nuevo a forma de pago por tu ayuda- con una voz mesmerizante replicó el líder de la Aldea del Sonido.

Las últimas Senju y Kato se quedaron mudas ante lo escuchado, solo para que ambas se enfurezcan rápidamente y liberen un instinto asesino que hizo retroceder al peligris y poner alerta a la serpiente. Odio emanaba de sus auras, liberando chakra alrededor de ellas como si una capa se tratase. Hari tuvo que hechizarles silenciosamente con un encanto de relajación, haciendo que suspire de frustración al ver que todavía requerían entrenar sus emociones o podrían jugarles una mala pasada en el futuro.

-Volveré dentro de una semana Tsunade, si deseas ver de nuevo a tus seres queridos solo tienes que curar mis brazos. Vámonos Kabuto, tenemos cosas que hacer todavía- finalizó el Sannin de las serpientes, siendo acompañando por su asistente mientras se perdían entre las frondosas ramas de los árboles verdes.

El habitante del viejo mundo observó con detenimiento el horizonte, percibiendo las energías de vida que emanaban aquellos dos sujetos bastante disputantes, ya sea por sus actitudes o por sus recuerdos, los cuales algunos bordeaban con el límite de la perversión humana.

Quitó despacio su capucha, revelando que era parte de su indumentaria, la cual había sufrido algunos cambios ante la insistencia de la rubia. Su capa de invisibilidad ahora mismo siendo un kimono azul oscuro como que el utilizaba la rubia pero con capucha, con una camisa negra por debajo y un pantalón holgado del mismo color, mientras que su cintura tenía una faja marrón que ataba con un nudo de moño su vestimenta.

-Sabes que lo que él te dijo no es posible, verdad? – cuestionó el ojiverde, mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

-Viste algo, no es así? Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos a no enojarnos Hari-kun- con una suave sonrisa que provocó un revuelo interno al macho, respondió.

-No tienen nada que agradecerme Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan. Pero por otro lado, lo que tu antiguo compañero dijo sobre ese anciano es cierto. Excepto que dejó de lado la parte donde ideó un plan de invasión y marcó a un niño con un chupón en el cuello, contando también con la parte en donde revivió al niño con corte de taza y al peliblanco…si te soy honesto, menudos compañeros tenías. Un pervertido y un pedófilo…- condescendientemente le dijo el hombre, haciendo que la pelinegra le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca y a la rubia se le marque una vena en la frente.

-No me recuerdes ese fatídico hecho…un momento, dijiste que revivió a mi abuelo y a mi tío Tobirama? Ese bastardo, juro que lo mataré cuando lo vuelva a ver! – exclamó iracundamente, intentando correr hacia el bosque solo para ser detenido por su ayudante y Hari.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor tranquilícese! Dentro de una semana podrá volver a verlo y golpearlo hasta la muerte si lo desea- habló Shizune, pretendiendo convencer a la Senju.

Hari no decía nada ante la demostración emocional de su compañera de viaje. Cuando escuchó aquel nombre en la oferta de la serpiente, no pudo sentir una pequeña molestia en su pecho, como si le urgiesen las ganas de pulverizar algo. Pero el ver los ojos color miel llenos de esperanza en un principio, tan solo respiró profundamente y guardó sus emociones muy profundo.

Recordó algo que vio en la mente del pálido Sannin, cerrando los ojos imprevistamente para localizar esa distintiva marca de energía para hallarlo cerca de ellos, haciendo que en consecuencia tome los brazos de ambas mujeres y empiece a guiarlas hasta el hotel del pueblo Tanzaku.

-Hari-kun? Qué sucede? – curiosa preguntó la rubia, al verse guiada al establecimiento que utilizaban para pasar los días.

-Acaso pasó algo, Hari-san? Viene alguien? – Shizune siguió su cuestionario.

-Espérenme aquí dentro. Acabo de percibir a un viejo conocido a unos kilómetros e iré a traerlo…de hecho, si quieren ir a beber algo para relajarse, háganlo pero traten de no emborracharse. Y eso va específicamente para ti, Tsunade-chan! – advirtió el mago, señalándola con su dedo índice, lo que la hizo sonrojar de vergüenza pues llevaba un buen tiempo en donde no cometía los mismo abusos que antes, y la verdad se sentía mil veces más joven.

Si tan solo aceptase ese retortijón en su cerebro y pecho, sería un millón de veces la sensación de jovialidad.

* * *

Las paredes blancas descascaradas del hotel emanaban una serenidad cansina, siendo perturbada solamente por la presencia de tres personas, dos vestidas con capas negras y nubes rojas, y un niño de pelo rubio con una chaqueta naranja como el sol del atardecer.

Hari tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando vio a la bola de pelos dentro del niño, aunque tuvo que contenerse cuando observó sus memorias en conjunto del joven con ojos rojos, quien dedujo que era un Uchiha tras haber escuchado infinitas veces a la Senju.

Pero cuando cierto objeto captó su atención, empezó a acercarse silenciosamente por detrás del dúo encapotado, llevando un dedo a sus labios en forma de silencio para evitar que el pequeño shinobi rubio exclame.

* * *

Un enorme agujero se había producido en una pared adyacente, producto de un pequeño pelinegro que acababa de ser arrojado por lo que parecía ser su hermano mayor. El rubio al ver que su compañero de equipo estaba en peligro, quiso intentar ayudar, solo para ser detenido por la voz de su ser interior.

 **-Kit, no intentes nada. No muevas un músculo, haz caso a ese sujeto-** Kyūbi le dijo a Naruto con un tono temeroso.

-Quién es él, zorro monstruoso? Y cómo es que Itachi y el cara de pescado no se han dado cuenta de su presencia? – cuestionó el Jinchūriki en su mente, tratando de no moverse.

 **-Alguien en quien confiar…y te puedo decir tranquilamente que él puede lidiar con esos dos shinobis renegados sin sudar. Tan solo espero que no lo hagas enojar cuando estemos a salvo, no lo quieres como enemigo…lo digo por experiencia-** la Bestia de Nueve Colas contestó, sufriendo un escalofrío tras recordar ciertas situaciones embarazosas para él y sus hermanos.

-Es muy fuerte? Puede enseñarme jutsus cool? Puedo elegirlo a él en lugar de Ero-sensei? – comenzó a preguntar un mentalmente inquieto Naruto, revelando sus genes Uzumaki.

Kurama observó la pequeña forma del rubio, quien saltaba en las puntas de sus pies con una sonrisa enorme. No lo soportaba, era un idiota que ponía una máscara de felicidad para ocultar su tristeza…pero aun así, le tomó cariño a pesar de su reticencia a los humanos. Había algo en el pequeño que le recordaba a alguien querido.

 **-Créeme bolsa de carne, él ya nos conoce y te cuidará…con él estarás a salvo siempre-** con alivio y esperanza comunicó el zorro gigante.

* * *

La Senju estaba sentada en la mesa más alejada de la puerta de un pequeño local de comida junto a su aprendiz. Cuando divisó la imagen de su compañero de viaje masculino, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que fue vista por el ave blanca que estaba asentada en una ventana aledaña. Solo para ser traída de nuevo a la realidad cuando Shizune escupió el agua que estaba tomando, señalando con un dedo al Poteru.

-Hari-kun, por qué traes a un niño en tus brazos? – Tsunade atónita preguntó, olisqueando su copa de sake, revisando que no estuviese dosificado con alguna droga alucinógena.

-Es de Konoha, Tsunade-chan. Y tiene como misión encontrarte para que seas…bueno, eso te lo dirá él cuando despierte. No quiero arruinar su sueño- con una suave mueca alegre contestó.

Verlo atender con tanta delicadeza el cuerpo durmiente del niño rubio, le provocó una calidez en su cara, la cual eliminó tras percibir las miradas fijas de la Kato y de Hedwig.

-Y la espada, Hari-san?...Es eso un brazo azul? – con miedo interrogó la aprendiz de ninja médico.

-Digamos que encontré otra parte de mi colección y su antiguo portador era un tanto arisco a la hora de enseñármela- inocentemente respondió el inglés de ojos esmeraldas.

Tsunade y Shizune resoplaron fatigadamente, conociendo las actitudes infantiles que podía adoptar el hombre longevo cuando se le cruzaba una idea por la cabeza. Al menos ellas se encontraban a salvo a su lado, pues era el más cuerdo de los tres…aunque hay momentos en donde la lechuza de plumas níveas ocupase ese puesto.

-Ven Hari-kun, siéntate y déjame ver a ese niño. Luce demasiado flaco y pequeño a simple vista- tomando su mentalidad de doctora, pidió la ojimiel al pelinegro, quien solo pudo asentir y ver con alegría como la mujer poco a poco se iba recuperando de sus fantasmas pasados.

* * *

 ** _Terminó el capítulo número siete, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Las escenas que omití del encuentro entre Harry y los Akatsuki las contaré en el próximo episodio…así que no me maten en los reviews._**

 ** _Qué piensan de la nueva actitud de Tsunade para los demás?_**

 ** _Creen que la presencia de Hari tuvo algo que ver?_**

 ** _Cómo piensan que actuará Jiraiya cuando descubra que Naruto ya no esté en el hotel?_**

 ** _Habrá hecho algo Hari a Itachi y Sasuke?_**

 ** _En fin, por favor sigan dejando reviews, ya sean comentarios o críticas. Ustedes me dan fuerzas para continuar._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Buenas, les presento la octava actualización de esta historia!_**

 ** _Doy las gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan su huella tras comentar, seguir o dar favorito._**

 ** _No soy dueño de nada, eso es trabajo de sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

Capítulo 8: La propuesta y el cambio

El mago tan solo se limitaba a observar con curiosidad y diversión como la ojimiel trazaba sus delgados dedos a través de la rubia cabellera del niño durmiente. Recordando la razón principal de ese hecho, tras haberse enfrentado a aquellos dos sujetos con nubes rojas en sus capas negras.

* * *

El que lucía un aspecto similar al suyo intentó sumergirlo en alguna clase de ilusión bastarda basada en compulsiones y legerimancia, cosa que rompió sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para luego golpearlo velozmente en el estómago y poniéndolo en su rango de audición, diciéndole en un susurro que conocía toda la verdad, haciendo que sus ojos negros se abran y reflejen un brillo de dolor al ver al niño de pelo azabache que estaba en la otra habitación. Luego de soltarlo, se volteó perezosamente, moviendo su cuerpo lenta pera fluidamente, adentrándose en la guardia del sujeto con piel azul que estaba a punto de intentar atinarle un golpe, para solo sostener con fuerza su muñeca e inmovilizarlo tras presionar un punto nervioso en su hombro derecho. Sonriendo malévolamente, apreció la espada vendada que rugía por su poder, rogando tocarlo y dejarla sentir. Preguntó cortésmente al espadachín de la niebla si sería tan amable de entregase su arma, solo para que el mencionado exclamase de furia e hiciese promesas al aire sobre cómo iba a matarlo y demás desvaríos oníricos, llegando al punto de hartar al inglés, que había estado paseando por su mente recopilando información, quien solo tomó un kunai de la bolsa que tenía en su cadera el ninja renegado y cortó limpiamente su extremidad superior diestra.

El niño de ojos azules solo podía mantener su boca abierta, observando la facilidad con la que el ojiverde despachaba a dos de los ninjas más peligrosos en el continente elemental. Por otro lado, Kyūbi apreciaba la majestuosidad de los movimientos que, con tanta tranquilidad, realizaba aquel ser que reconocía de mucho tiempo atrás, que respetaba y temía. Cuando vio a aquellos dos shinobis de vestimentas oscuras que se aproximaban a su carcelero, sabía que llevaba las de perder, pues sentía como aquella espada rara quería comer su chakra, mientras que el otro poseía el odiado sharingan, pero cuando percibió la presencia moral del longevo, respiro de tranquilidad, amainando rápidamente el nerviosismo de su tercer Jinchūriki y poniéndolo al tanto.

Luego de permitir que el dúo ninja de Akatsuki escapasen con el rabo entre las piernas, estiró su mano en dirección a una ventana abierta, y con un fuerte impulso apareció volando un cuerpo blanco, al cual eliminó todos sus recuerdos y posteriormente procedió a incendiarlo. No necesitaba más espías potencialmente nocivos para las masas de energía pensante. Hablando de ello, se aproximó al pequeño hasta ponerse a su altura, llevando su mano hasta las mejillas con bigotes y rascándolas levemente, produciéndole un ronroneo que divirtió de sobremanera al hombre adulto.

-Hola pequeño. Soy Hari, cómo te encuentras? – cordialmente se presentó el hombre de ojos esmeraldas.

-Ho-ho-hola señor. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi de Konoha y futuro Hokage, de veras! – exaltado exclamó la última parte, haciendo que el zorro encerrado en su interior se golpee la cara por el estupidez que acarrea su portador.

-Veo que tienes mucha energía, como un torbellino. Puedo saber qué haces aquí sólo? Dónde está tu Sensei? – con un ligero tono molesto cuestionó, pues al haber visto sus recuerdos no le agradó nada la actitud del peliblanco.

-Se fue a hacer cosas pervertidas como el Ero-Sennin que es! – chilló enojado el Konoha-nin.

-Hmm…Ya veo que se interesa más en sus placeres que en sus deberes. No me sorprende por qué Tsunade-chan lo detesta…- proclamó no tan bajo, haciéndose escuchar por su acompañante.

-Dijiste Tsunade!? Cómo Tsunade Senju, la nieta del Shodaime Hokage!? – efusivamente le preguntó, saltando a su alrededor, solo para ser alzado por sus brazos y sostenido por el mago, como si fuese un pequeño infante.

-Así es, Naruto-chan. Sé que la estás buscando para que vuelva a tu pueblo, por lo que te llevaré a con ella. Tan solo duerme un momento, si? – le dijo este, poniendo su palma derecha en sus ojos e induciéndolo a un sueño con un encantamiento silencioso.

* * *

Sus ojos oceánicos empezaban a desperezarse, bostezando enormemente mientras estiraba sus brazos recubiertos con su campera naranja y azul por partes, los cuales trajo serias discusiones entre las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en un costados de la mesa de la habitación. El longevo solo observaba con gracia como no se daban cuenta que lo tenía puesto en pequeño no era tan inservible como pensaban, era inadecuado para el caso pero no inútil.

-Dónde estoy? – somnoliento preguntó el rubio, logrando que el dúo de féminas esboce una mueca alegre por sus movimientos.

-Estás en un hotel en la ciudad de Tanzaku, más precisamente, en la habitación donde me hospedo temporalmente con Shizune-chan y Tsunade-chan…por cierto, creo que deberías agradecerle a ella por tenerte en su regazo- sonriente, se burló el pelinegro al ver la cara sonrojada del niño, quien se levantó y se posicionó a su lado.

-Hari-kun me ha dicho que has estado buscándome en compañía de mi ex compañero de equipo Jiraiya, no es cierto? - preguntó la ojimiel, saboreando un poco de alcohol que le fue servido por el pelinegro.

-Sí, Ero-Sennin y yo fuimos ordenados por el grupo de ancianos para encontrarla y llevarla a la aldea para que se convierta en la nueva Hokage! – con fuerza dijo Naruto, haciendo palidecer a Shizune y atrayendo la atención de Hedwig, quien se sentó en el hombro del mago.

-Hari-kun…él es…? – dudosa cuestionó la última Senju.

-Cómo el hermano del Raikage? Sí. Además no debes de temer hablar sobre ese tema, ya conoció a Shukaku. No es así Kurama? – con una sonrisa torcida le dijo al zorro en el interior del niño.

 ** _-Sigh…tuvo que decir mi nombre en frente de todos ellos…si no fuese porque puede obliterarme cinco veces antes de parpadear…-_** se quejó el zorro de nueve colas.

-Dime Naruto-kun, ese sucio animalejo está quejándose? Quizás deba enseñarle una lección como hice con Isobu…- distraídamente replicó Hari, con Naruto riéndose a carcajadas cuando percibió el miedo del Kyūbi.

El hombre escuchó como se reía el niño, disfrutando de lo natural que se oía. Quería masacrar a algunos aldeanos de su pueblo tras haber visto sus memorias, siendo culpado de algo que no tenía poder. Obligado a la soledad y ser señalado con un dedo a cada paso que daba. Se sentía como volver a su propia niñez, y eso era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

La rubia tenía el ceño fruncido de tal manera que logró que su diamante de la frente estuviese rozando sus cejas, siendo perturbada de su concentración cuando sintió un dedo en su cúmulo de chakra, relajándola de forma inmediata.

-No lo pienses demasiado. Dos opciones se te han presentado ahora, y viendo que la primera terminará definitivamente en un homicidio, deberías plantearte la segunda que te acaba de brindar este minúsculo torbellino- señaló el Poteru a Tsunade, quien ahogó un leve sonrojo al sentir como era acariciada.

-Si tan solo pudiese imaginarme esta misma situación sin ti a mi lado…la verdad es que no sé si eres algo bueno o malo, Hari-kun…necesito pensarlo. Después de todo, ese puesto siempre me pareció maldito- haciendo girar el líquido de su taza, comentó la Sannin de las babosas.

-Por qué dices eso, Obaa-chan? – preguntó el niño rubio, solo para empezar a sudar cuando sintió una intención asesina en su dirección.

-CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO MOCOSO!? – con un vena marcándose en su frente, gritó Tsunade mientras era sostenida por su aprendiz y Ton Ton.

Antes de que Hari pudiese hacer algo para defender la integridad del Uzumaki, un borrón rojo apareció volando a través de la ventana para luego estrellarse contra una pared cuando el ojiverde lo acorraló con Samehada en su cuello, rozando una escama y drenando su energía.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…parece que el último actor decidió hacer acto de presencia en el escenario- con voz melosamente venenosa comentó el europeo.

-Ero-Sennin! Al fin aparece! – se quejó Naruto.

-Jiraiya…me gustaría decir que este es un día de reuniones del pasado, pero no estoy de humor- secamente proclamó la Senju médica.

-Jiraiya-sama, por favor no vuelva a hacer eso! – trató de advertir la Kato cuando vio el estado en el cual se hallaba ahora.

El peliblanco recién llegado estaba más que sorprendido por la situación que era partícipe, viendo como su alumno estaba a salvo con la persona que debían buscar y su aprendiz mientras que él era ahorcado por un Uchiha de ojos verdes muy peligroso.

-Suéltame Uchiha, solo vengo en una misión con el Gaki para encontrar a Tsunade-hime- tratando de sonar confiado, le reclamó el Sabios de los sapos.

Un leve aumento de intención asesina lo calló en un instante, alzando su vista al pelinegro y verlo sonreír amablemente pero deduciendo que prometía un tormento infinito si llegaba a molestarlo.

Kurama sudada a mares, porque aunque esas ganas de matar no fuesen contra él, conocía a la perfección que ese humano con cara de sapo estaba cruzando un límite que ni él mismo lo haría de nuevo. No luego de sufrir junto a sus hermanos bajo su poder.

Hedwig miraba atentamente la actitud de su amo, riéndose por dentro. Sus instintos le decían que Hari había tomado una decisión de manera insospechada e instintiva. Protegiendo algo que ni él mismo sabía que quería con profundidad.

-Sabes, para ser el padrino de Naruto-chan, haces un mal trabajo…siento empatía con el pequeño torbellino, al menos mi padrino tenía una excusa para no estar a mi lado- con asco salieron sus palabras, soltando al Sannin y caminando hasta estar junto al rubio.

-Pa-pa-padrino? Tú eres mi padrino? – cuestionó el niño, viendo fijamente al adulto de pelo cano.

-Tú como sabes eso!? Era un secreto hasta que llegase el momento justo para revelárselo! – protestó este.

Tsunade, en vista de lo que sucedía frente a ella, decidió tomar la palabra para calmar a su compañero de viaje. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, podía sentir su poder irradiando de sus poros, y deseaba más que nada el ir a calmarlo de cualquier manera. Pero a pesar de sus anhelos, se frenaba para no generar una escena poco digna de una mujer de su edad.

-Aunque desease más que nada el verte golpeado hasta el borde de la consciencia, necesito platicar contigo sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo en Konoha durante mi ausencia…pero antes que nada, qué le has enseñado al niño? – con un aspecto regio preguntó la mujer, demostrando su poder y temple con su actitud de heredera fundadora.

-La invocación de los Sapos y el Rasengan…- comenzó a decir Jiraiya, para posteriormente arrepentirse.

-Acaso estás loco!? Quieres matar al niño!? Que pueda curarse rápido no significa que no pueda morir! Acaso no aprendiste nada de tus dos alumnos anteriores!? – reclamó Tsunade, volviendo tener una vena en su frente, siendo detenida por el abrazo alrededor de su cintura que le dio el mago instintivamente, liberándola al cabo de unos segundos.

-Oiga, Obaa-chan! Mire, puedo hacer el Rasengan sin ningún problema! – Naruto le dijo, demostrando la imperfecta esfera arremolinada de chakra en su mano derecha.

-Ni siquiera comprobaste que fuese perfecta! Tanto deseo tienes de perder un tercer alumno? Sabes algo, si puedes mejorar esa técnica para dentro de una semana, me iré contigo a Konoha y seré la nueva Hokage. Pero si fallas, me darás todo tu dinero! – dijo la Senju, gritándole a su ex compañero primero, para luego apostarle al último Uzumaki de Konoha.

Dos puños aparecieron a los costados de la cabeza rubia, apretando sus sienes con leve fuerza haciéndola chillar de sorpresa y dolor, moviendo sus brazos para tratar de alejar a su torturador.

-Creo que te había dejado en claro sobre tu manía de apostar…Geez, mejor me llevo a Naruto-kun y Shizune-chan afuera mientras platicas con el degenerado con cara de sapo. Si intentas algo inapropiado con ella, lo sabré y vendré a mostrarte el verdadero sufrimiento- advirtió el pelinegro a Jiraiya, llevándose a los dos aprendices al exterior.

* * *

Shizune decidió tomar asiento al lado del hombre que había estado entrenándola durante los meses previos al día de hoy. Descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Hari, suspirando cansinamente mientras observaba detenidamente los intentos de Naruto para perfeccionar su técnica bajo los pacientes consejos del inglés.

-Naruto-chan, durante cuánto tiempo has aprendido esa técnica? – el Poteru preguntó.

-Un mes. Kakashi-Sensei no quiso enseñarme y el pervertido de armario era inútil…Ero-Sennin se ofreció y me arrojó por un acantilado en el proceso- comentó el niño, recordando la tortura que tuvo que sufrir.

-Ese tipo es idiota de nacimiento o de los golpes que Tsunade-chan le dio? – confundido y molesto le preguntó el macho a la aprendiz de medicina.

-No lo sé la verdad, siempre oí que era un ejemplo a seguir. Pero luego de pasar tiempo con Tsunade-sama, me he enterado que es un pervertido y tiene la mentalidad de un niño- resignada respondió la muchacha.

Hari volvió su atención al niño rubio, viéndolo esforzarse por llevar a cabo su entrenamiento pero fallando estrepitosamente debido a diversos factores, comenzando principalmente por la falta de concentración y la falta de enseñanza aplicada. Levantándose de su asiento en el tocón que compartía con la mujer de pelo negro, se acercó a Naruto, poniendo su mano en su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Antes que nada, quiero que hagas tantos clones como puedas- ordenó.

-Por qué? – curioso replicó.

-Debido a que nadie se tomó el tiempo de enseñarte algo fundamental en esa técnica. Cada clon que hagas guardará cualquier información o experiencia que realicen, cosa que cuando uno de ellos desaparezca, tú recibirás toda la data y sabrás lo que ellos aprendieron- explicó lentamente, para que entendiese el ninja con bigotes.

-Por qué nadie me dijo eso!? – reclamó ruidosamente.

-Porque todos pensaban que no serias capaz de comprender. Así que dejaré muy en claro una cosa…mientras estemos juntos, quiero que dejes de fingir. Quítate esa máscara y revélame el verdadero tú. No eres un chiquillo tonto ni un monstruo. Eres Naruto Uzumaki, ahora quiero hagas todos los clones que puedas y obedece mis indicaciones. Te ayudaré a perfeccionar esa técnica en tiempo récord- fieramente habló el longevo, fijando su mirada en los oceánicos ojos que develaban más madurez que cualquier hombre adulto.

El claro se llenó de humo cuando Naruto puso sus dedos en cruz, revelando cientos de clones ansiosos por mejorar. Hari empezó a pedirles que se dividan en grupos de veinte y los obligó a entrenar el control de chakra, ya sea caminando en los árboles o sobre un pequeño lago e incluso sobre unos kunais. Otros debían rotar el chakra en sus manos, mientras que algunos se concentrarían en hacer estallar rocas por puro poder. Los últimos grupos debían unir los pasos anteriores en grupos de tres clones, hasta el punto en que no se demoren más de dos segundos para luego practicar en parejas hasta repetir lo anterior y finalmente que cada clon pueda generar un Rasengan por voluntad propia.

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto ocurría, Hari y Naruto estaban sentados en el suelo, con los dedos del adulto en el estómago del chico, mejorando el sello que tenía dibujado y retenía al Kyūbi.

-Nosotros que haremos, Hari-san? – cuestionó el Uzumaki, viendo que todos sus clones entrenaban.

-Te llevaré a una reunión familiar, nunca te debieron haber ocultado ciertas cosas y pienso solucionar eso mismo ahora- respondió el pelinegro, poniendo su mano en la cabeza rubia y cerrando los ojos, para que ambos aparezcan en el plano mental del Jinchūriki frente a una gigantesca jaula con un zorro en su interior.

* * *

 ** _Finalizó el capítulo número ocho y espero que haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _En las actualizaciones posteriores iré rellenando las situaciones que no muestro aquí, como la charla que tendrás Jiraiya y Tsunade. O lo que Hedwig piensa._**

 ** _Tienen alguna queja? Algún consejo? Algo que desearían ver?_**

 ** _Por favor comenten, ustedes hacen que mis ganas de escribir continúen._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bien, les doy bienvenida a mi episodio número nueve de esta historia!_**

 ** _Agradezco a todos aquellos que comentan, siguen y dan favorito a este fanfic. Ustedes son los principales que me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Lamentablemente no soy propietario de ningún personaje, eso es el trabajo de sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Revelaciones

-Kurama…- saludó Hari al gigantesco zorro.

 **-No vienes a lastimarme, verdad? He sido bueno, juro que no he hecho nada malo! –** Kyūbi se defendió rápidamente, buscando seguridad detrás de sus colas.

El ojiverde alzó una ceja, mirando impávidamente a la gigantesca masa de energía con forma animal. Poniéndolo nervioso hasta que punto que Naruto lo vio temblar.

-Anda bola de pelos, dile como me quisiste comer. O cuando casi me destripas con esa garra que tu pata tiene…O que solo me ayudabas a vivir porque no querías que tu envase muriese…- empezó a decir el rubio de ojos oceánicos, fingiendo inocencia con tal de ver sufrir un poco más al Bijū.

El inglés de antaño volvió a fijar su vista en el zorro con orejas de conejo, acercándose lentamente hasta su jaula, sonriendo internamente cuando este empezó a retroceder a un rincón clamando por su padre y hermanos. El Poteru metió una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón, haciendo que se asome apenas algo que petrificó a Kurama, quien inmediatamente se puso sobre sus patas traseras mientras utilizaba las delanteras como una muestra de piedad, derramando lágrimas.

 **-Es cierto! Es cierto! Lo siento, señor! No lo haré de nuevo! Prometo cuidar del niño! No me lastime, aún me quedan los recuerdos de la última vez! Se lo suplico! –** chilló el animal, sorprendiendo al pequeño niño, quien saltaba de una lado al otro alrededor del mago.

-Wow! Usted es asombroso Hari-san, de veras! – exclamó Naruto, feliz.

-Veo que tienes mucha energía ahora, pequeño torbellino. Pero lamento decirte que no hemos venido a visitar a Kurama, sino a lo que lo mantiene dentro de ti- sentenció el adulto, caminando hasta el sello que mantenía cerrada la jaula.

Analizó el trozo de papel que no era más grande que su mano, encontrándolo un poco más detallado que el que retenía a Gyūki, pero aun así era bastante precario ya que demostraba una grave deficiencia para Naruto debido a que solo tenía la mitad de la energía del zorro, corrompiendo su cuerpo.

Trazó un dedo sobre el sello, viendo como tanto el zorro como el niño rubio lo miraban atentamente, poniendo un poco de su magia en él. Kurama solo apreciaba el arte que, con un simple apéndice, podía crear o destruir cosas a su voluntad. El Uzumaki ansiaba poder aprender muchos jutsus fabulosos bajo su tutelaje y que no lo deje de lado como el Sannin pervertido.

 **-Qué está haciendo, Hari-san? –** se dirigió con respeto al longevo el Bijū.

-Liberando los clones que los padres del pequeño torbellino dejaron en este papel en caso de que intentases hacerle daño. Aunque también estoy realizando ingeniería inversa para atraer desde el otro lado a tu otra mitad. Algo inteligente lo que hicieron, pero nunca se preocupan por ver a futuro…- respondió el hombre del antiguo continente europeo.

-Mis padres? Pero si el Cuarto Hokage fue quien puso a la bola de pelos en mi estómago? – confundido cuestionó el niño con bigotes en las mejillas.

Hari desvió la mirada de su trabajo, empatizando con su alumno. Realmente sentía las ganas de realizar una masacre en el pueblo que lo trataba como un paria. Le sonrió en cambio, rascando suavemente su mejilla izquierda y sacándole un ronroneo que lo hizo reír, algo que el zorro imitó burlonamente, mientras el pequeño se avergonzaba.

-De qué te ríes, Kurama? Tu padre también hacía lo mismo contigo que yo recuerde- defendió a su pupilo el ojiverde, callando velozmente al ser gigante.

Dejando que el dúo de carcelero y preso discutan entre ellos, el Poteru terminó de pulsar su magia en el papel que contenía el Fuinjutsu, haciendo que dos explosiones de humo detengan la pelea que había. Una pareja de jóvenes adultos, cuya edad rondaban los veinte y veinticinco años, yacía de pie frente a Naruto.

La mujer, de cabello largo y color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, además de que en frente se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza que tenía en su lado izquierdo. Tenía una vestimenta tipo hogareña, específicamente un delantal verde.

El hombre era bastante alto, de tez canela, con brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta, el cual tenía un flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. Llevaba el uniforme que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga, un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa y un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage".

Antes de que pudiesen presentarse ante el pequeño Jinchūriki, Hari apareció frente al rubio adulto y le propinó un puñetazo en la garganta para luego barrer sus piernas, poniendo su pie derecho sobre su pecho, ejerciendo presión suficiente para hacerle escupir saliva.

-Minato-kun! Kongō Fūsa! – exclamó la pelirroja, moldeando su chakra para formar cadenas que atravesaron el cuerpo del longevo con tal de proteger a su esposo.

El ojiverde ni se inmutó, alzando perezosamente su mano hasta uno de los eslabones diamantados y murmurando por lo bajo algo que se traduciría como molestia, haciendo desaparecer el ataque para luego patear el cuerpo del rubio adulto en dirección a su esposa.

-Tampoco es para que te vuelvas loca, niña. Solo quería demostrarle de forma concreta que su idiotez condenó a su hijo a un infierno. Por cierto, Naruto-chan, esos son tus padres- indicó el mago, haciéndose a un lado, terminando de rasgar el sello y devolverle su otra mitad al Kyūbi tras recuperarla con el golpe que le dio a Minato.

* * *

La última Senju miraba con detenimiento a su antiguo compañero de equipo, esperando pacientemente a que hablase. Una vena empezaba a marcarse en su frente, debido a que el peliblanco estaba rondándola como si tratase de averiguar algún problema en ella, cosa que la enojaba de sobre manera ya que detestaba cuando solo tenía pensamientos sucios con respecto a su persona.

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse en no dejar que su compañero de viaje termine de estrangularlo, ya que la actitud del hombre con cara de sapo estaba poniéndola de los pelos, tapándose por instinto su pecho con su kimono como lo hacía en los momentos en que los extraños no podían tener una charla seria con ella.

-Puedes quedarte quieto de una maldita vez, Jiraiya? – ladró la rubia, dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza, arrojándolo al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

-Tsunade-hime…tus pechos…ya no se mueven como antes! Qué te sucedió?! Acaso fue ese Uchiha?! – exclamó el Sannin de los sapos, señalando acusadoramente el busto de la fémina, quien volvió a tener una vena en su frente, palpitando a doble tiempo.

-Ya cállate, degenerado! Estoy usando un sostén deportivo, de esa manera evito que perversos como tú me miren fijamente como un trozo de carne ya que no hago misiones de seducción y asesinato- respondió Tsunade, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, encontrándose a un risueña Hedwig.

La ojidorada miraba fatigada la escena que el padrino de Naruto estaba haciendo delante de ella, quejándose sobre Uchihas pícaros que seguro le habían lavado el cerebro y destruido una de las maravillas del mundo, así como la mayor fuente de inspiración para sus libros. Tras oír eso solo pudo volver a asegurarse que su kimono verde tapaba por completo su escote, disfrutando internamente del sufrimiento que el peliblanco tenía.

-Bien, ya deja de lloriquear y dime la razón de por qué quieren que sea Hokage- la Senju declaró, esperando que detenga sus quejas y se ponga serio.

-El consejo ninja ha decido que tú ocupes el puesto de Sarutobi-sensei ya que si no lo haces, y yo ya me negué de antemano, Danzo asumirá con el apoyo de los ancianos y los civiles. Sin decir que algo se trama el Halcón de Guerra, ya que Sensei me dijo que al parecer Root nunca dejó de existir…- en un tono grave se expresó el hombre adulto, frunciendo el ceño al recordar al anciano de bastón y repleto de vendajes.

-Mmh…nunca confié en el vejestorio, ni siquiera cuando era niña y este era alumno de mi tío abuelo Tobirama. Pero sé que eso no es todo, así que habla y no me hagas perder mi tiempo- habló la Sannin de las babosas, degustando una taza de té que el ojiverde le había preparado minutos antes de irse.

-El consejo a dispuesto a tu gusto, si aceptas el cargo, la incorporación de las enseñanzas para los médicos ninja desde temprano, para evitar de esa forma que hayan pérdidas considerables en guerras que podrían ocurrir en el futuro- Jiraiya le respondió, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber dado esa idea a la hora de postular a su compañera de equipo.

Le agradaba la idea de poder llevar a cabo su deseo de enseñar a los más jóvenes a cómo curar a los demás, algo que fue rechazado años atrás y fue un motivo más para exiliarse de Konoha. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Hari entrene al último Uzumaki y hacer frente a Orochimaru.

-Esperaré que tu ahijado vuelva de entrenar y veré que decido. Por cierto, deberías agradecerme que evité que Hari-kun no te asesinase…- burlonamente dijo la mujer con el cúmulo de energía en su frente, oyendo como la lechuza aleteaba de acuerdo.

-Hari-kun…quién es él realmente, Tsunade-hime? Mis espías me dijeron que de un día para el otro, un sujeto con los mismos rasgos que un Uchiha pero con ojos verdes empezó a acompañarlas. Además de que solo pueden seguirles el rastro en pocas ocasiones como ahora. Qué sabes sobre él? Cómo confías en un extraño? Quizás solo está con ustedes para asesinarlas y cobrar la recompensas que hay por sus cabezas en el Libro Bingo- habló el sabio de los sapos, recibiendo flagrantes miradas por los seres femeninos de la habitación.

-Solo sé que es más confiable que tú al cuidado de un niño…donde estabas cuando Naruto fue atacado por dos shinobis renegados de rango S? – cuestionó Tsunade, haciendo explotar la taza de la fuerza que utilizó.

* * *

El inglés estaba recostado en el suelo contra una de las tantas colas del Kyūbi, silbando suavemente un tema de David Bowie, haciendo que el zorro mantenga sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la momentánea paz interna al percibir que nuevamente estaba completo.

Le hubiese gustado, al longevo, ocultar una sonrisa al ver como Naruto golpeaba a su padre, pero lamentablemente era demasiado lúdica la escena. Por un instante sintió nostalgia al ver a Kushina, intentando salvar a su esposo de la furia de su heredero, con su cabello rojo como el fuego bailando de un lado al otro. Recordando a su propia madre, a quien conoció por fotos o de forma espectral, nunca pudiendo sentir una caricia de su parte.

Movió su mano derecha distraídamente, sin dejar de silbar, haciendo que el cuerpo del pequeño torbellino se detenga por una cadenas que copio de las memorias de la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ya es suficiente, Naruto. Entiendo que la idiotez de tu padre te haga enojar, pero al menos disfruta que ellos están aquí ahora- dijo el mago, soltando al niño, quien fue exprimido por su madre.

-Mi bebé. Mi hijo está tan grande, ya es todo un hombrecito. Te pareces tanto a tu padre, pero con mi cara. Eres tan lindo. Dime, Naru-chan…tienes novia? Eres fuerte? Tienes amigos? – empezó a hablar efusivamente la mujer, volviendo morado al rubio con la fuerza de su abrazo.

-Kushina-chan…lo estás matando…ya tiene el mismo color Orochimaru…- Minato le señaló a su esposa, a lo que esta rápidamente soltó a su hijo y empezó a zamarrearlo.

-Naru-chan! Regresa! No vayas a la luz! – gritó Kushina, avergonzando a Kurama por haber tenido un Jinchūriki tan idiota.

-Mamá…estoy bien…por favor, suéltame…- le pidió el pequeño de ojos oceánicos, haciendo un esfuerzo y abrazando a su progenitora de forma imprevista, logrando detenerla.

-Ohhh…mi bebé me está abrazando. Mira Minato-kun, nuestro bebé me ama más que a ti- declaró la pelirroja, sacándole la lengua a su esposo.

El longevo alzó una ceja ante la escena que se reproducía delante de él, soltando un bufido mientras negaba con la cabeza, ya que él hubiese actuado de la misma manera que el pequeño torbellino. Cerró los ojos y continuó murmurando canciones de antaño, con un ritmo variado al que el zorro gigante seguían sin perder el compás, meneando sus colas restantes como un metrónomo.

La charla entre los miembros de la familia siguió por varios minutos más, repleto de llantos y golpes al difunto patriarca Namikaze, hasta el punto en que uno de los puñetazos de la mujer Uzumaki lo lanzó hasta quedar a centímetros de Kurama, quién lo aplastó con su pata.

-Me sorprende que alguien a quien todo el mundo respeta, haya sido semejante idiota en sus últimas horas…- comunicó el pelinegro sin abrir sus ojos.

-De qué hablas? Di mi vida para que Shinigami encerrase al Kyūbi en el interior de mi hijo para que se convierta en alguien fuerte- respondió Minato, parándose luego de que la pata gigante lo soltase.

-Me refiero a que podrías haber acabado tranquilamente con el sujeto enmascarado cuando tú quisieses- comentó el mago, atrayendo la atención de los dos espectadores restantes.

-Cómo si eso hubiese sido posible! Vi como Minato-kun intentaba golpearlo con sus kunais y Rasengan, solo para pasar de largo, como si fuese un fantasma! – exclamó efusivamente la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño ante el atrevimiento del pelinegro.

-Me estás diciendo que un hombre que fue capaz de crear un sello basado en la distorsión de espacio tiempo, y otro para convocar a la muerte con el fin de atrapar a una masa gigante de chakra, no fue capaz de hacer un simple papel con un sello que pueda repeler la formación de chakra de un extraño? – alzando una ceja, cuestionó el hombre del viejo mundo.

Toda la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki, en conjunto con el Kyūbi, guardaron silencio ante las palabras del ojiverde, solo para que posteriormente el rubio adulto maldiga en voz alta por su estupidez y nerviosismo de la situación. Dando un apología de que podría haber salvado a su familia sin tener que condenar a su único hijo a una vida de miseria y discriminación, corriendo rápidamente hasta él y su esposa, abrazándolos fuertemente y pidiendo disculpas.

 **-Creí que le harías algo a mi segunda carcelera…-** sorprendido comentó el zorro gigante.

-Solo defendió a su esposo. El padre de su hijo. Además, su cabello me parece bonito- dijo con una sonrisa triste el mago.

 **-Yo también tengo el cabello rojo y no te detuvo de caso eliminarme para siempre-** con una gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca, replicó el zorro de nueve colas.

-Tú y tus hermanitos no tuvieron mejor idea que intentar atacarme cuando solo acababa de despertarme…dejando eso de lado, tu cabello no es el rojo que me gusta- respondió tranquilamente el longevo, viendo como la familia volvía a acercarse a él, siendo el principal un hiperactivo Naruto.

Hari se puso de pie, revolviendo el cabello amarillo brillante del pequeño, sonriendo suavemente luego de haber apreciado el momento íntimo que tuvo junto a sus padres, quienes a pesar de ser un recuerdo, el afecto y cariño aún sobrevivía más allá de los límites naturales. El veterano aún no se sentía a gusto con el rubio mayor, pero al menos lo tenía en mejor estima que el degenerado con cara de sapo que había quedado con Tsunade en el hotel. En cambio, con la pelirroja, él sentía nostalgia al verla, por lo que no pudo contenerse cuando tomó un mechón de su largo cabello y lo frotó entre la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad y el perfume hogareño que desprendía en su mente.

-Tiene un cabello hermoso, Kushina-chan- apreció el último Poteru, sonrojando a la mujer y enojando a los dos blondos.

-OYE! – fue el grito unísono de padre e hijo, intentando defender la integridad de la Uzumaki.

-Gra-gracias…- fue todo lo que pudo decir la mujer, viendo como el pelinegro dejaba caer lentamente las finas hebras carmesíes de sus dedos.

-Mi madre también tenía el cabello del mismo color que el suyo, Kushina-chan. Es bueno poder ver que alguien más lo tenga, he pasado demasiado tiempo sin verlo- melancólico fue el tono que utilizó Hari, volviendo a caminar hasta los barrotes de la jaula con el fin de eliminarlos de un simple movimiento de su mano.

El zorro se irguió en su esplendor, expandiendo sus nueve colas de un lado al otro, para luego estirar sus patas delanteras y arquear su cuerpo, haciendo sonar los huesos de su columna. Tenía una sonrisa enorme mientras dirigía una mirada sanguinaria hacia la familia de tres, empezando a sudar profusamente cuando sintió un peso invisible en su espalda, arrojándolo de bruces al suelo de las alcantarillas que era el subconsciente del rubio.

-Recuerda que te libero porque quiero que cooperes con Naruto-chan, así que no me tientes, Kurama…suficiente tengo con aquel imbécil de pelo cano que está con Tsunade-chan…- comentó el ojiverde, llamando la atención de todos.

-Imbécil de pelo cano? – dijo el difunto Cuarto Hokage.

-Tsunade-chan? – susurró la mujer del grupo.

-Hari-san está hablando de Ero-Sennin y de Obaa-chan! Él me dijo que el pervertido era mi padrino, aunque nunca nadie me lo dijo y solo lo conocí hace un mes…-Comenzó a hablar emocionado el pequeño torbellino, solo para terminar en un murmullo.

-QUÉ! Minato-kun, te dije que Jiraiya era una mala opción para que cumpla el papel de padrino! – chilló la pelirroja, zamarreando a su esposo tras tomarlo de los hombros.

-Detente, querida. Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada para ayudar. Además, parece que este hombre ha hecho más por nuestro hijo junto a la Sannin de las babosas que mi mentor, aunque me duela decirlo…- sonriente, trató de calmar a su esposa, lográndolo a duras penas.

-Escuchen bolsas de carne, este hombre es la mejor opción que tienen para que mi carcelero esté siempre a salvo…incluso de mí mismo o de Shinigami-sama. Sin contar que se deshizo de dos amenazas que atentaban a mi envase cuando aquel sujeto con cara de sapo nos abandonó para disfrutar sus placeres humanos- el Bijū expresó, recostándose cómodamente.

-Naruto-chan, lamento decir esto, pero debes despedirte de tus padres. Las almas no pueden estar mucho tiempo fuera de su territorio, ya que estas pueden empezar a sentir un dolor descomunal. Minato-kun, te he liberado de tu prisión a pesar de que no lo merezcas por idiota, pero creo que todos esos años encerrado y separado de tu esposa te hayan servido de escarmiento. Kushina-chan…vuelvo a decirlo, tiene un pelo hermoso y me siento honrado de haberla conocido- dijo el pelinegro, alejándose unos metros.

Vio como el pequeño rubio se despedía lloroso de sus padres, en parte triste por tener que dejarlos ir, y en parte feliz porque se enteró quienes era y cuanto lo amaban, aman y amarán. Sintió como los dos pulsos de energía se desvanecían, dejándolo a solas con el dúo de Jinchūriki y Bijū.

-Vamos, pequeño torbellino. Tenemos que entrenar para demostrarle a Tsunade-chan que puede hacer un Rasengan perfecto- dijo el ojiverde, guiñándole un ojo y tomando su mano.

-Espero aprender muchos jutsus asombros, Hari-san. De veras! – exclamó con una amplia sonrisa el rubio, quien ganó algo importante ese día.

Kurama solo sonreía internamente mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando ansiosamente por los resultados que mostraría su tercer carcelero…no, compañero ahora. Mientras esté bajo la supervisión del longevo, nadie podrá hacerle frente en el continente elemental.

* * *

 ** _Terminó el noveno capítulo y en serio espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _En la próxima actualización se verán los resultados del entrenamiento que nuestro mago usó en Naruto._**

 ** _Tienen alguna crítica? La que sea? Por favor, lo digo de verdad, me gustaría que todos pudiesen dejarme un comentario, ya que es la única forma que tengo para saber si a ustedes les gusta la historia o si necesita que cambie algo._**

 ** _En fin, saludos y hasta la próxima!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bueno, bienvenidos al capítulo diez de esta historia!_**

 ** _Para aquellos que siguen este fanfic, y estuvieron esperando mucho tiempo, les pido disculpas ya que me había enfocado plenamente en otras historias._**

 ** _Los motivos?_**

 ** _Una falta de ideas. Falta de motivación anímica. Falta de comentarios para saber si les gusta o no la historia. En fin…muchos motivos._**

 ** _Pero ahora estoy aquí!_**

 ** _Lamentablemente no soy propietario de ningún personaje, eso es el trabajo de sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Escudo y lanza

La verde mirada del longevo intimidaba al hombre de pelo cano, haciéndole preguntar tácitamente cómo era posible que alguien que parecía tener no más de treinta años luciese como si tuviese más de mil.

La habitación había sucumbido a un irregular silencio que ahogaba a todos los presentes, impidiéndoles mover siquiera un simple dedo para llamar la atención. Todos podían ver claramente como el pelinegro caminaba alrededor del cuarto de hotel que había alquilado junto a la Senju y su aprendiz, movilizándose como un fantasma que no tocaba el suelo.

-Hallas satisfacción al fracasar en todo? – fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio, proviniendo del Poteru.

-Qué? – fue lo único que pudo balbucear el Sabio de los Sapos, oyendo el batir de un par de alas blancas que se posaban en el hombro derecho del ojiverde.

-He preguntado si te pone feliz el saber que fallas en todo aquello que te dan a proteger…- escuetamente, repitió su sentencia Hari, tamborileando sus dedos en el marco de la ventana tras apoyarse allí.

Un súbito arranque de ira invadió a Jiraiya, quien se puso de pie y consecuentemente pateó la pequeña mesa que decoraba el centro de la sala. Sus dientes rechinaban al mismo tiempo que los nudillos de sus puños se ponían blancos, algo que divirtió en demasía a cierto zorro de nueve colas que miraba todo desde el interior de su nuevo compañero.

-Por qué haces esa cara? No fue de tu agrado la verdad? – pronunció el inglés, balanceándose desde la ventana hasta quedar frente al Sannin, mirándolo fijamente.

-Tú no sabes nada, Uchiha- espetó arduamente el pelicano, sorprendiendo a todos por la actitud hastiada que estaba teniendo.

-En serio lo crees? Una pareja te nombra padrino de un pequeño ser inocente para que te hagas cargo en el momento de más necesidad, qué haces tú? Desapareces por más de una década. Vuelves a aparecer en su vida proponiéndole entrenamiento, qué haces tú? No das instrucciones coherentes y lo arrojas al vacío con la suposición de que se salvará. Lo llevas a una misión de búsqueda, qué haces tú? Lo abandonas por ir a un burdel y lo dejas a merced de dos ninjas que fácilmente lo podrían matar diez veces antes de que regresases- con una suave sonrisa en su cara y una mirada gélida enumeró cada suceso el mago errante.

Una vez más el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, donde Hari se volteó y caminó nuevamente hacia la ventana, observando el paisaje con detenimiento en compañía de su familiar níveo, tamborileando sus dedos en el marco de la ventana, soltando un leve silbido entre dientes, como si invocase a los vientos y meciesen las hojas.

-Cómo es posible que pierdas de vista a Tsunade-chan y termines drogado? – cuestionó solemnemente, sin molestarse en mirar por encima de su hombro.

-Me dio sake…y de alguna forma me drogó- fue la excusa que dio Jiraiya, recibiendo miradas curiosas de los dos más jóvenes presente.

-Y ella que bebió? – el Poteru interrogó nuevamente.

-…Té- luego de pensarlo varios segundos, respondió el pervertido.

El ojiverde solo dejó de mirar el paisaje, encarando hacia la puerta de salida mientras daba una orden tácita a Shizune y Naruto para que lo siguiesen, solo para detenerse en el pasillo y mirar nuevamente al pelicano con un semblante serio.

-Eres un idiota. Ahora ven, tenemos que sacar de un apuro a Tsunade-chan- fue todo lo que dijo el hombre del viejo continente, asustando por un instante a Jiraiya con el brillo peligroso que sus orbes verdes tomaron.

* * *

Tsunade Senju esquivaba magistralmente los ataques que el asistente de su antiguo compañero de equipo estaba efectuando, observando como las manos de Kabuto expelían un aura celeste e intentaba dañar sus órganos internos con sus escalpelos de chakra.

Ella utilizaba todo el paisaje a su favor, pisando sobre ramas y piedras escarpadas con el fin de agotar a su contrincante luego de su fallido intento de envenenar a Orochimaru con su supuesto remedio para el percance que estaba sufriendo en sus brazos.

-Me sorprende que puedas aguantar todo este tiempo esquivando los ataques de mi subordinado, Tsunade- con una mezcla de burla y admiración, sentenció el Sannin de las serpientes.

La rubia no respondía a las palabras de la serpiente humana, dedicándose exclusivamente a evadir las reyertas de su enemigo para posteriormente utilizar su mano izquierda y en silencio hacer aparecer dos clones sombra tal como le había enseñado Hari.

-No me digas…seguro pensabas que me emborrachaba y perdía mi dinero en apuestas, no? – sardónicamente le cuestionó la Senju, ordenando tácitamente a sus copias a que enfrenten al subordinado canoso.

-Interesante, incluso tu actitud ha dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Ahora estoy más que ansioso de marcar a ese Uchiha…aunque sea como repuesto de mi querido Sasuke- en un tono anhelante y perturbador, se expresó Orochimaru.

El ceño de la dama se frunció con esas palabras, suprimiendo en su interior la rabia que quería salir a flote y vaporizar cada hueso del shinobi herido, pero conformándose por ahora con patear desde distintos ángulos a su ayudante, desestabilizándolo y obligándolo a tragar píldoras de soldado con el fin de reponer su energía.

Incluso con toda la recuperación de chakra Kabuto no pudo esquivar el barrido de piernas y el puñetazo en el plexo solar por parte de los clones, mandándolo a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse contra unos árboles, arrancándolos de raíz. La rubia original no perdió tiempo e intentó asestarle una patada a su ex compañero, quien de un salto se bajó del árbol que utilizaba como apoyo y fue a pararse a la derecha de su asistente.

-Más rápida, más flexible, más atenta…parece que definitivamente has vuelto a ser una kunoichi, Tsunade. Pero me pregunto una simple cosa, sigues temiéndole a la sangre? – reflexivamente, dijo el sujeto con disfuncionalidad en sus extremos superiores, dándole un vistazo a Kabuto para que porte un kunai.

Un vendaval de hojas verdes detuvo toda intención de ataque enemigo, revelando un grupo de cuatro personas y dos animales que se posicionaron delante de la rubia a modo de escudo, siendo el Poteru quien cubría con su espalda la femenina figura de la Senju.

La cabeza de inglés se giró levemente sobre su hombro derecho, dejando entrever su orbe esmeralda oculto entre mechones azabaches, cuestionando con la mirada si ella se hallaba bien, recibiendo una suave afirmación con la cabeza, para posteriormente volver a mirar al frente donde los dos ninjas de Oto aguardaban.

-Tsunade-chan…- susurró por lo bajo el ojiverde, sin mover sus labios.

-Hari-kun? – replicó dicha dama.

-Ellos no saben que superaste tu temor…utiliza eso a tu favor- dijo el habitante del viejo continente.

Una vez más, la ojimiel asintió imperceptiblemente con su cabeza, meciendo sus cabellos rubios mientras procedía a pararse a su lado, empujando a Jiraiya quien quiso quejarse pero terminó recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de la médica.

-Orochimaru, el Sannin de las Serpientes. El último integrante que me faltaba por conocer en persona, una lástima que no sea un verdadero gusto- dijo Hari, tras ver las memorias previas a su llegada, sintiéndose asqueado con la idea de tener un chupetón en el cuello.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, a Jiraiya y Tsunade junto a sus dos aprendices, y a un Uchiha con ojos verdes…de seguro que es una mutación por parte de un gen paterno- analíticamente se dedicó a deducir la serpiente humana.

-Corrección, es un gen materno el que me dio ojos verdes. Aunque agradecería que no intentes morderme como al niño que conocí hace unos días peleando contra su hermano mayor- corrigió el longevo natural, dando un poco más de información con respecto a que conocía a dos personas que Orochimaru había estado persiguiendo anteriormente.

-Umh…eso es aún más interesante para mi investigación. Si Sasuke no llega a ser de utilidad, estoy muy seguro de que tu cuerpo será el anfitrión perfecto para mi alma. Kabuto! Mis sellos de invocación! – exclamó el villano, mandando a su subordinado a que genere un corte en su mano y deslice un poco de sangre en el antebrazo maltrecho, seguido de una secuencia de sellos manuales que dibujaron un sistema en el suelo para liberar una gran nube de humo.

* * *

Cada uno de los Sannin se hallaba encima de las cabezas de sus respectivas invocaciones, siendo una enorme serpiente púrpura con negro, un sapo con marcas rojas en su cuerpo, y una enorme babosa blanca con el lomo azul. Cada uno de ellos se miraba fijamente a los ojos del otro, oyendo de fondo como Shizune y Naruto batallaban prolijamente contra un avasallado Kabuto que utilizaba todo su repertorio para esquivar cientos de senbon arrojados por un paraguas, así como también decenas de Rasengan provenientes de los clones del Uzumaki/Namikaze.

El intento del villano peligris de querer sucumbir a Tsunade con su hemofobia fue infructuoso luego de que ella le permitiese adentrarse en su rango de alcance, sujetándolo por su hombro derecho y golpeándolo repetidamente en sus distintos puntos de chakra, deshabilitando su cuerpo por un minuto hasta que pudo recomponerse y empezar su enfrentamiento con sus pares aprendices de Sannin.

Hari, por su parte, aguardaba en silencio con su familiar apostada en el hombro derecho en medio de las tres enormes invocaciones, alzando una ceja al ver al reptil para luego suspirar de cansancio, así como también sonreír de costado al ver a la babosa.

-Orochimaru! Quiero al menos mil sacrificios por esta estúpida llamada! – exclamó Manda, sin fijarse en el hombre que tenía delante.

-Está bien, pero primero quiero que atrapes al Uchiha que está delante de ti y luego acabes con Gamabunta y Katsuyu! – respondió el hombre pálido, regurgitando la espada Kusanagi y sosteniéndola con sus dientes.

-Uchiha? Dónde está esa pequeña bolsa de car…- sin palabras se quedó la morada serpiente, recibiendo una mirada curiosa del sapo y una risa de la babosa, algo que compartieron sus invocadores.

 _-§ Sabes, estoy arrepintiéndome de haberte perdonado la vida con Riddle…de hecho, estoy arrepintiéndome de haberte liberado de aquel zoológico hace ya mucho tiempo §-_ en un siseo inentendible para todos los demás, se expresó el pelinegro inmortal.

 _-§ Po…Potter, yo…yo… §-_ balbuceó el actual renombrado Manda.

 _-§ Solo cállate, sí? Hoy tengo poca paciencia con el idiota de pelo blanco y cara de batracio como para andar aguantándote a ti y a la mala copia de tu antiguo amo §-_ fastidiado, volvió a hablar en Parsel el mago.

Hedwig se apiadó de su compañero, acariciando su cabeza con su ala y mordiendo su oreja. Katsuyu tampoco se quedó quieta, inclinándose poco a poco hasta quedar frente al pelinegro, recibiendo luego de unos segundos de quietud una caricia y una media sonrisa.

 _-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Katherine…o mejor dicho, Katsuyu. Veo que las rubias son un factor común en tus elecciones como maestras, no? –_ en antiguo inglés que solo tres seres entendían en el momento, saludó Hari.

 _-Trevor y Hedwig me dijeron que habías despertado! Es grandioso poder ver una vez más tu presencia en esta tierra, Harry. En cuanto a lo de Tsunade…pues la verdad es que se parece un poco a Gabrielle, ninguna de las dos siente desagrado por tenerme! –_ contestó la babosa, irguiéndose nuevamente para ver a los demás.

La Senju intentaba comprender lo que decían, pero solo captaba palabras aisladas incluso luego de recibir lecciones de su compañero de viaje, proponiéndose mentalmente en esforzarse más otro día. A decir verdad, ella tampoco quería estar aquí, pero la actitud del Sannin de las Serpientes tocó una fibra sensible en su interior, así como también podía ver si el pequeño Uzumaki había sido capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea de aprender sin equivocación alguna el Rasengan. Ese niño se había comprometido a una meta y lo había logrado, ahora ella debía cumplir su parte del trato.

Jiraiya estaba en la ignorancia total, no solo podía ver al Poteru platicar con dos seres que podrían comerlo de un bocado, según su pensamiento, sino que también ignoraba por completo el ataque que había empezado a realizar el asesino de su mentor. No importaba lo que hiciese o dijese, nunca podría alcanzar al pelinegro, resignándose a ver cómo iba a terminar siendo atravesado con la espada.

Orochimaru nunca pudo concretar su ataque, ya que se vio obligado a replegarse cuando un silbido de estática llegó a sus oídos, salvándose de ser decapitado por Tsunade quien portaba la Raijin no Ken.

-Quería esa espada- secamente le dijo el ojiverde a la ojimiel.

-Tienes que hacer lo mismo siempre que ves una? – alzando una ceja le cuestionó la Senju mientras no perdía de vista a Orochimaru.

-Al menos no estoy subiéndome a paredes de baños públicos como otros- girándose sobre su eje, puso su mano sobre la de la rubia y tomó prestada su arma.

-Punto a tu favor, Hari- con una leve mueca feliz que ocultaba esa sensación en su interior, le entregó su espada.

En un parpadeo que sorprendió a los dos Sannin masculinos, Hari se había aparecido detrás de Kabuto, atravesando su pecho mientras que el único sonido que se oía era el chispeo de la katana, lo que les hizo recordar la similitud que tenía con cierta técnica del Cuarto Hokage. Por ello mismo, el pálido shinobi de Oto no perdió la oportunidad que se le presentó al verlo concentrado en su subordinado, volviendo a estirar su cuello e intentar morderlo para dejarle su sello maldito.

Pero una vez más su propósito fue truncado por una patada proveniente de su ex compañera, quien, desde su punto de vista, estaba peleando de tal manera que siempre estaba atenta a la espalda del Uchiha y viceversa.

-Jiraiya, sé de utilidad y haz algo! – le reclamó la rubia al pervertido.

Sincronizado con su invocación, convirtieron el suelo que pisaba Orochimaru en un pantano, el cual incendiaron con la esperanza de inmolarlo, pero fallando cuando Kabuto, quien cojeaba y escupía sangre al mismo tiempo que curaba su herida, tomó a su maestro por los hombros y lo sacó de allí.

 _-§ Vete de aquí. Lidiaré contigo luego cuando tenga tiempo libre, me entiendes? §-_ siseó el longevo a Manda, quien se retorció bajo la mirada del mago y terminó por desaparecerse a sí mismo sin quedarse a oír las quejas de su invocador.

-Qué fue lo que hiciste, Uchiha!? Yo soy el titular del contrato de las Serpientes! Cómo es posible que te obedezca a ti prioritariamente!? – farfulló enojado el líder de la Aldea del Sonido, enterrando a Kusanagi en el suelo para poder hablar sin incomodidades.

El electrificante ruido producto de un corte lateral a la cintura del Sannin fue lo que se oyó en el claro, asombrando a todos por la fría actitud y velocidad sobrenatural que el Poteru había empleado a la hora de aparecerse delante del villano.

-Hablas mucho y con poca significancia. Al menos el antiguo cara de serpiente que conocí imponía miedo, tú ni eso. Por cierto, gracias por la espada- escupió entre dientes de manera venenosa sus pensamientos el inglés, asiéndose a la empuñadura del arma y retirándose en dirección a los dos rubios que miraban su accionar.

Era innecesario para el ojiverde tener que voltear y averiguar la procedencia del ruido símil a una regurgitación, pues luego de haber sondeado la retorcida mente del científico con avaricia por el conocimiento, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Una última vez intentó morderlo el Sannin al inglés, solo para que su mandíbula fuese sujetada firmemente por un impasible Hari, observándolo cansinamente a los ojos mientras esbozaba con parsimonia una mueca alegre.

-Sería tan fácil para mí el obliterar tu existencia…- dijo el pelinegro, aumentando su aura y asustando a todos los presentes, principalmente a Jiraiya quien había estado antagonizándolo desde que se conocieron.

* * *

Tres adultos, dos aprendices y dos animales se hallaban nuevamente en el cuarto de hotel luego de ver como Kabuto Yakushi escapaba sin mirar atrás mientras cargaba a su amo, el cual estaba sufriendo de espasmos luego de que el Poteru torturase su sistema nervioso con un rayo rojo que salió silenciosamente y sin movimiento alguno de sus dedos.

Naruto se reía a todo pulmón, haciendo repiquetear en su pecho un colgante, cuando vio a la mujer que el Concejo le ordenó buscar, en un rincón mirando a la pared y de rodillas mientras sostenía dos gruesos libros que el habitante del viejo continente había hecho aparecer por arte de magia.

Shizune solo bufaba con exasperación junto al pelinegro en el instante que divisaron al Sannin de los Sapos empezar a escribir de manera frenética en un bloc de hojas durante más de media hora, donde ellos utilizaron ese tiempo para preparar una ronda de té que lentamente fueron posicionando sobre la mesa.

-Puedo levantarme ya? Aprendí mi castigo…- la Senju le rogó a Hari, solo para ser respondida con la silenciosa acción de sentir alivio en sus brazos.

-La próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo estúpido como eso, te corto tu dosis de sake por un año entero- con una sonrisa que prometía dolor, le dijo el Poteru, tomando su mano izquierda y su cintura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Hari-san! Me puede enseñar todo lo que le hizo a esa serpiente pedófila? Y usted también, Obaa-chan? – emocionado, rebotaba sobre su lugar Naruto, lanzando preguntas a los dos mayores.

-A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO OBAA-CHAN, MALDITO MOCOSO! – iracunda, trató de arrojarle uno de los libros que estaba sosteniendo previamente, pero siendo detenida por su compañero de travesías.

-Ya basta, Tsunade-chan. Y tú también, Naruto-chan. Dejen de discutir o no seguiré entrenando a ninguno de los dos y me enfocaré únicamente en Shizune-chan- advirtió el hombre inmortal, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y una afirmación mascullada por parte de la rubia.

-NOOOO! NO QUIERO VOLVER CON ERO-SENNIN! ÉL SE IRÁ A ESPIAR MUJERES CON MI DINERO Y ME DEJARÁ SOLO! – el Uzumaki gritó y abrazó a la ojimiel para poner más dramatismo a su acto, sabiendo ahora que ella se enojaba fácilmente con el hombre de pelo blanco.

-Jiraiya-sama…- negando tristemente con la cabeza, habló la joven aprendiz de médico.

-Le quitaste el dinero a un niño…- continuó Tsunade, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Para irte a un prostíbulo…Eres un degenerado de primero sin límites- finalizó Hari, divirtiéndose internamente por hacer enojar al jefe de la Red de Espías de Konoha.

-Solo fue para buscar información que me ayudarían en mis libros! – intentó declarar su postura inocente Jiraiya, pero fallando cuando los animales inclusive le miraban acusatoriamente.

-Los mismos libros que me hiciste leer ayer? Parecían haber sido escritos por un adolescente hormonado y analfabeto…cómo es que te dejan publicarlos? – curioso indagó el ojiverde, tratando de ignorar la mirada de enojo proveniente de una ojimiel, quien aplastó la mano que aún mantenía aferrada de manera inconsciente.

-El espíritu es lo que importa en mis libros! Y si tanto tienes para quejarte, por qué no escribes tú un libro, Uchiha?! – protestó el super pervertido, dándose cuenta tarde que el rostro del pelinegro se había convertido a una que se asimilaba a la de un zorro como Naruto.

-Qué tal esto…si mi publicación es exitosa en el público, yo me haré cargo por completo de la tutoría del pequeño torbellino- propuso el británico, bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

-Y si no lo logras, me darás todo el dinero que llevas encima para poder utilizarlo en mis investigaciones! …Y dejarás de manipular la mente de Tsunade-hime, sus pechos son una bendición para la humanidad! – señalándole con su dedo índice, aclamó Jiraiya.

-Geez…hecho- fingiendo fatiga le replicó, pero con sus orbes emitiendo un brillo lúdico que divirtió a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje excepto dicho contrincante.

Hedwig ululó desde su lugar al lado de Ton Ton, abanicando sus alas como si estuviese riéndose de un chiste interno.

 _-No escribirás nada, cierto? –_ cuestionó el ave nívea.

 _-No-_ dijo simplemente.

 _-Y utilizarás un libro de la biblioteca de ella, no? –_ una vez más quiso saber el pájaro.

 _-Si-_ contestó el mago.

 _-Orgullo y Prejuicio? –_ trató de ocultar su diversión mientras interrogaba, Hedwig.

Tsunade y Shizune alzaron una ceja de forma curiosa, pero el Poteru solo las tranquilizó con una sonrisa y revolvió cariñosamente el cabello rubio del joven Jinchūriki, para finalmente ponerse de pie y empezar a empacar para su nuevo viaje en dirección a Konoha.

* * *

 ** _Finalizó el décimo episodio._**

 ** _Les gustó?_**

 ** _Qué les pareció la relación que tienen Hari y Jiraiya?_**

 ** _Y la charla con Manda o Katsuyu?_**

 ** _Les molesta que no me dedique expresamente a poner los nombres de las técnicas?_**

 ** _Qué piensan de las pequeñas muestras de afecto que se tienen la Senju y el Poteru?_**

 ** _Tienen alguna crítica? La que sea? Por favor, lo digo de verdad, me gustaría que todos pudiesen dejarme un comentario, ya que es la única forma que tengo para saber si a ustedes les gusta la historia o si necesita que cambie algo._**

 ** _En fin, saludos y hasta la próxima!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola a todos al capítulo once de este fanfic!_**

 ** _Me alegra saber que pude sorprenderlos a todos con lo de Manda, aunque quiero avisar que Trevor no es Gamabunta, sino el sapo anciano que dice las profecías tal como lo dijo con Hedwig en los primeros capítulos._**

 ** _Con respecto a Jiraiya…bueno, seré sincero, siempre me causó un poco de disgusto ese personaje. Básicamente se fue y dejó solo a Naruto con la excusa de su red de espionaje…y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que hizo eso en realidad._**

 ** _Lamentablemente no soy propietario de ningún personaje, eso es el trabajo de sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Llegada y primer cambio radical

El joven rubio solo podía sonreír genuinamente mientras caminaba cubierto de hojas verdes al lado de una divertida Shizune Kato, platicando lo que ambos había aprendido bajo el tutelaje del mago longevo, el cual ahora mismo avanzaba a paso tranquilo detrás de ellos con su brazo izquierdo entrelazado con el de la Sannin de las Babosas. Hari solo miraba silenciosamente por encima de su hombro derecho el rostro furioso y confundido de Jiraiya, sonriendo burlonamente al verlo leer aquel libro que publicó y fue furor inmediato en las mujeres de todo el continente elemental, obligando a los agentes a liberar más publicaciones por la inmensa demanda que había.

La Senju lo había leído también, hallándose sorprendida ante la notoria diferencia literaria que había entre el pelinegro y el peliblanco, disfrutando mucho más del primero. Su mente estaba dividida en distintos tópicos ahora mismo, pensando en su próximo ascenso de su carrera ninja, la aparición del pequeño Jinchūriki, las nuevas viejas enseñanzas de su compañero de viaje, lo que sentía por este en su interior pero que no quería arriesgarse a perder nuevamente a alguien.

El Poteru estaba sumamente tranquilo en el exterior mientras que su cerebro creaba cientos de ideas para ayudar al dúo de blondos problemáticos que habían invadido su vida, para gran diversión de Hedwig. Ganar el tutelaje del Namikaze-Uzumaki lo alegraba, más sabiendo que el padrino de este solo pensaba de forma precaria cuando se trataba de entrenamiento, y mucho peor cuando era relacionado a la vida que el pequeño había llevado toda su vida. Parte de él solo quería reducir a cenizas y escombros la aldea que veían a meros metros de distancia por todo lo que le había hecho al compañero de Kurama, por obligarlo a usar una máscara, por querer convertirlo en un arma, por sentir que su propia vida se repetía en otra inocente alma.

-Obaa-chan! Me hará chunnin, verdad? – cuestionó expectante el ojiazul, solo para agacharse a tiempo cuando una roca iba en dirección a su cabeza.

-No me llames así, mocoso! Y con respecto a ser un chunnin, tengo que verlo detenidamente- respondió la mujer adulta, sin inmutarse de su posición.

-Por qué? Hice muchas misiones, llegué a la final de los exámenes, vencí a Gaara y ayudé a que usted sea Hokage! – se quejó Naruto, inflando las mejillas bigotudas y recibiendo una palmadita en la cabeza por parte de la estudiante de medicina.

-Gaki! No puedes exigir nada solo porque tú lo digas! Miles de shinobis dicen lo mismo, pero no por eso los ascenderán! – le exclamó el pervertido del grupo, acercándose al rubio y dándole un coscorrón.

-Pero tenemos que admitir que lo que dice el niño es cierto. Después de todo, de su equipo, él es el único que actúa como ninja- Hari apoyó a su nuevo pupilo.

-A qué te refieres, Hari-kun? – Tsunade le interrogó.

-Tiene un Uchiha con problemas de ira y sed de poder, y una niña gritona que solo sirve como escudo humano de forma precaria…Y mejor no hablo de su líder de equipo- dijo el ojiverde.

-Tan malo es? – Shizune quiso saber.

-Yo le quitaría la categoría y obligaría a comenzar de cero- con cara de palo, confesó el inglés.

-Sakura-chan no es tan inútil como dices! – el Uzumaki intentó quejarse.

-Te denigra, te insulta y te golpea frente a todos cuando incluso vas a saludarla. Si fuese tú, hace años habría prestado atención a la pequeña de ojos blancos que está enamorada de ti- volvió a decir el mago, deteniendo y callando a todos en la puerta de la aldea, frente a dos guardias dormidos.

-Una Hyuga? – los tres ninjas adultos murmuraron.

-Hinata-chan? Pero si ella nunca me habla! – Naruto gritó.

-Porque es tímida, pero eso no quita que sea la única que no te grita o trata mal de todos los niños de tu edad. Y tú lo sabes bien de gorma inconsciente, sino por qué la defendiste de su primo? – con una mueca de suficiencia, dijo el Poteru.

 **-Él te atrapó allí, bolsa de carne-** se burló Kurama en el interior del rubio.

-Cierra la boca, bola de pelos! Además, yo no sé que hacer ahora…- terminó por lo bajo el cuestionado, debatiéndose toda la situación de gorma interna, recordando las palizas de la peli rosada y las miradas suaves de la Hyuga.

Bufando levemente, Hari golpeó el codo de Tsunade, indicándole a la pequeña niña que espiaba a dos esquinas de distancia tras haber ingresado a la aldea, sacándole una risa. Tras mirarla a los ojos blancos, el pelinegro se desligó del agarre y se metió a un tienda, regresando con una pequeña bandeja que liberaba un vaho aromático, y entregándoselo al pequeño shinobi para posteriormente empujarlo en dirección a la fisgona.

-Ve con ella y olvida a la otra…o te haré sufrir en el entrenamiento. Y tú asegúrate de que lo lleve a cabo, Kurama, o te dejaré como Isobu! – advirtió el mago, retomando su lugar junto a la Senju y volviendo a caminar.

* * *

El anciano tuerto observaba meticulosamente al pelinegro que se hallaba de pie al costado de la Princesa de Konoha, midiendo el nivel de peligrosidad que podía tener, así como la posibilidad de convertirlo en uno de sus adeptos tras pensar erróneamente que era un Uchiha debido a las actualizaciones del libro Bingo, siendo la última un pedido por su cabeza desde Oto. Para el Halcón de Guerra, algo en el ojiverde no cuadraba, se sentía casi irreal su energía, como si fuese uno con la naturaleza.

Koharu y Homura estaban al tanto del estatus que el Poteru había adquirido, pero por el momento estaban más concentrados en la rubia y su nuevo cargo como líder de aldea, detallando la celebración que el pueblo llevará a cabo, así como los resultados de los exámenes chunnin, tratando de alimentarla con información apócrifa, lo que les valió una sonrisa de la Senju.

Una vez que los miembros principales del Consejo se retiraron, Tsunade se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio que usaría de ahora en adelante, jugueteando con el sombrero que por alguna razón le sacó una risa al británico que se recostó en el sofá de forma desganada.

-De qué te ríes? – preguntó la rubia.

-Es el mismo que le di hace años a tu abuelo- confesó Hari.

-Por qué no me sorprende? – musitó la Sannin, viendo como Jiraiya se retiraba por la ventana con su libreta y pluma en mano.

-Ahora que el pervertido se fue, qué piensas del trío de vejestorios? – volvió a preguntar la blonda, apoyándose sobre sus codos en el escritorio.

-Uno más mentiroso que el otro, pero no los culpo, después de todo fueron ninjas también. Aunque el odio que tienen contra el pequeño torbellino es preocupante. Por qué lo preguntas? – indagó Hari, sentándose apropiadamente en el sofá para mirar el rostro terso de la mujer, ya que Shizune se había retirado al hospital más temprano.

-Quiero hacerte mi consejero. Mi mano derecha. Puede que sea poco el tiempo que nos conocemos, pero te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo dos veces con un leve tinte rosáceo en los pómulos, comunicó la nueva quinta Hokage.

El receptor de ese pedido solo atinó a abrir enorme los ojos esmeraldas, para que luego se ponga de pie mientras se inclinaba llevando su puño derecho contra su pecho, demostrando sus respetos y ocultando una verdadera sonrisa.

-Es un honor poder estar a su lado, Hokage-sama- roncamente predicó, haciendo que la ojimiel mueva la vista al paisaje de la ventana con el fin de esconder su claro rubor tras oír su voz.

-Ya cállate y vamos a recorrer este lugar. Hace mucho que no camino estas calles- finalizó Tsunade, llevándose del brazo al mago y dejando a unos ANBUS totalmente sorprendidos por lo que vieron ya que no era nada similar a lo que sabían de antemano.

* * *

El agua cálida de las termas relajaba el tensionado cuerpo de una voluptuosa blonda, cerrando los ojos por un momento para disfrutar de una momentánea paz que se vio perturbada por cinco jóvenes mujeres kunoichis, quienes al verla mostraron sus respetos y procedieron a sentarse junto a ella para platicar.

-Tsunade-sama, qué ocurrió en la torre? – la Kato formuló su duda.

-Nada del otro mundo, Shizune, acepté ser Hokage y tengo pensado hacer a Hari-kun mi consejero- le dijo la rubia.

-Eso es grandioso! Además, podrá continuar con el entrenamiento, como también ayudarla en el hospital! – exclamó jubilosamente la pelinegra.

-Disculpen, pero quién es Hari? – una pelinegra con ojos rojos preguntó confundida.

-Es ese Uchiha que llegó con ustedes hoy, no? – una peli morada con cara de sádica dijo.

-Así es- replicó llanamente la Kato.

-Espera…ese Hari es el mismo Hari de los libros que son furor en las tiendas, llegando a superar aquella atrocidad naranja? – una ninja con marcas rojas en el rostro cuestionó, con sus ojos brillando como si tuviese una cola que se mueve de lado a lado.

-Eso es correcto, Inuzuka. Él hizo ese libro solo para molestar a mi antiguo compañero, Jiraiya. De más está decir que él pasa los días molestándolo en silencio- con una mueca alegre, respondió Tsunade.

-Eh…Hokage-sama, hay alguna posibilidad de que él pueda firmar mi copia? – una mujer con el pelo color púrpura quiso sacarse la duda.

-No creo que tenga problema algu…qué es eso? – estaba respondiendo la rubia, deteniéndose al ver un ciervo de color blanco que caminaba sobre el agua.

De forma inmediata, las cinco jóvenes se posicionaron delante de la Senju, sacando armas de la nada mientras miraban con curiosidad al ser semi fantasmal. El animal inclinó su cabeza a un costado, solo para posteriormente caminar a través de ellas hasta llegar frente a la ojimiel y dejar que ella toque su hocico, generándole una sensación de bienestar.

 _-Sapo arriba de la pared de cañas-_ fue todo lo que oyeron con un tono ronco, tomándole unos segundos a la Sannin para descubrir el mensaje y brindarle un puñetazo al muro que tenía detrás, destruyéndolo por completo.

Trozos del separador salieron volando en todas direcciones mientras se perdían en el vapor cálido al mismo tiempo que una figura peliblanca caía desde lo alto, haciendo salpicar el agua. La Senju se hallaba completamente furiosa, recurriendo a la acostumbrada violencia, aventándole un puñetazo que fue sincronizado junto a los proyectiles que las kunoichis lanzaron con el fin de castigar al Sannin de los Sapos por su falta de decoro y perversión.

-Voy a matarte, Jiraiya! Vuelve aquí en este instante y acepta tu castigo! – la fémina con el diamante en su frente exclamó, avanzando a través del hueco que generó.

-Hokage-sama! Ahí se ve al pervertido! Y tiene un secuaz! – Kurenai advirtió, divisando en la niebla dos figuras masculinas, siendo una de estas el maestro de espías.

-Anko, no nos estabas diciendo que necesitaban nuevos juguetes para torturar? – Yugao y Hana sugirieron unísonamente.

-Sí, y pienso comenzar ahora! – gritó la peli morada, haciendo aparecer un trío de kunais en cada mano y arrojándolos en dirección a los dos hombres.

Las seis mujeres esperaron un grito de dolor, pero solo fueron contestadas con un bufido de cansancio y un chillido de susto, por lo que simplemente decidieron avanzar para investigar y arreglar el inconveniente a modo de golpes con Jiraiya. Con cada paso, la niebla se dispersaba, revelando con mayor detalle a un peliblanco hundido hasta el pecho en el agua, acompañado de un ojiverde que miraba con una ceja en alto las armas filosas que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Nunca le enseñaron que podría sacarle un ojo a alguien, Mitarashi-san? – fue lo que dijo Hari, depositando los kunais detrás de él para luego mover lentamente una mano frente a los ojos del pervertido.

-Hari-kun? Tú hiciste ese animal? – sorprendida pudo decir Tsunade, recibiendo una mirada de asombro por parte del pelinegro que la confundió.

-Nadie pudo decir nada ya que el Sannin de los Sapos empezó a retroceder con miedo inyectado en sus ojos, rasguñando las rocas con el fin de poder escapar de las termas, gritando incoherencias mientras cerraba inmediatamente sus ojos y escapaba saltando las paredes del establecimiento para luego perderse entre los árboles, llorando como un infante.

-Qué le pasó? Por qué se escapó gritando? – Shizune preguntó sin comprender que fue lo que sucedió.

El Poteru sonrió torcidamente, estirando su mano hacia atrás y tomando su toalla, poniéndose de pie para luego cubrir la zona baja de su cuerpo, revelando una gran cantidad de cicatrices en su torso y brazos, haciéndole abrir grande los ojos a la rubia mientras se perdía el momento en que el inglés se acercaba a ella con otra toalla en su mano derecha para posteriormente cubrir su cuerpo desnudo que ella misma había olvidado con su enojo previo.

-Sí, yo hice ese ciervo, Tsunade-chan. En cuanto al degenerado, solo hice que viese en lugar de mujeres jóvenes desnudas, a la anciana del consejo- reveló el mago, provocando escalofríos y náuseas en todas las damas.

-Debe de haber sido un Genjutsu muy potente si lo hizo actuar de esa manera, Uchiha-san- con respeto dijo la kunoichi de ojos carmesíes, siendo apoyada por sus amigas.

-Si quieren, luego puedo enseñárselos para que se defiendan de los pervertidos como el sapo que acaba de escaparse- aportó el longevo con una suave sonrisa.

La Senju todavía no hablaba, teniendo su mirada fija en el pecho del hombre inmortal, estirando su mano para rozar las cicatrices que desfiguraban la piel con diversas figuras que lucían dolorosas, principalmente la que parecía el mismo rayo que tenía en su frente pero ubicado sobre el corazón.

El toque suave de una mujer era algo que despertó la psique del británico, teniendo que mantener a raya todas sus emociones reprimidas y tomar la pequeña mano entre la suya con el fin de sacar de su ensueño a la ojimiel que lo observó con una mirada que creía olvidada.

-Te dueles? – de forma informal cuestionó Hana, viendo las numerosas marcas que cubrían incluso su espalda.

-Hace tiempo que dejaron de hacerlo, Inuzuka-san- contestó el cuestionado.

-Cómo rayos sabes nuestros nombres si solo acabas de llegar hoy? – confundida preguntó Anko.

-Magia- haciéndose el místico, respondió de forma burlona el mago, logrando su acometido de no ser tomado en serio.

-Actúas muy raro para ser un Uchiha…- Yugao murmuró, provocando algunas risas que fueron cortadas cuando el longevo tomó por sorpresa a la Tokubetsu Jounin y la obligó a revelar la marca que tenía en el cuello, alertando a todas.

-Pero qué…!? – intentó decir la Mitarashi.

-Grotesco, rudimentario y repleto de fallas…Dime Mitarashi-san, lento y con dolor, o rápido e insensible? – interrogó Hari luego de ver con detenimiento el sello maldito que aquejaba a la susodicha.

-Hari-san? Qué hace!? – Shizune exclamó.

-Suelta a nuestra amiga, Uchiha! – Kurenai escupió venenosamente, preparándose para atacar pero frenándose cuando la nueva Hokage alzó su mano.

-Vas a quitarle el sello, no? – dijo la blonda, reconociendo el brillo en las orbes del hombre.

-Sé lo que se siente tener algo desagradable molestando el interior, así que estoy dispuesto a librarla de dicha carga. Y tú, Mitarashi-san, qué opción eliges al final? – preguntó por última vez, Hari.

-Lo dices en serio, Uchiha? Me quitarás ese sello maldito? No me mientes? – con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza se hizo sonar la afectada.

-No lo hago, niña. Te prometo que elijas lo que elijas, tú estarás libre…solo deberás de entrenar el doble para eliminar las grasas de aquellos dangos que comes o te convertirás en una bola andante, trató de bromear el Poteru, dibujando una sonrisa a la ojimiel por las actitudes que podía tomar.

.Entonces que sea rápido y sin dolor, ya no quiero más a ese monstruo en mí- cerrando los ojos, eligió Anko.

-Puedes agradecerme luego. _Avada Kedavra!_ – emitiendo un fugaz rayo verde directamente al sello, Hari desmayó a la kunoichi mientras las demás veían evaporarse una grotesca sombra con el rostro de Orochimaru que chillaba de dolor.

Con cuidado, él entregó el cuerpo dormido de la muchacha a sus amigas quienes miraban agradecidas el cuello limpio de cualquier mancha que había limitado la vida de la Mitarashi, retrocediendo hasta los cuartos de cambios de ropas luego de agradecer profusamente. Hari miró de reojo a su nueva jefa, la que tenía su largo cabello luminoso completamente mojado, con dichas gotas de agua deslizándose por las prominentes curvas sensuales, obligándolo a morderse imperceptiblemente el labio inferior y hacer aparecer una toalla para luego tirársela a la cabeza mientras se retiraba a los cuartos de cambio.

-Sécate y vete a casa. Hoy ha sido un largo día- ordenó el longevo.

-Espérame! Tengo que decirte donde queda mi casa! – exclamó sola la rubia, completamente ignorante de lo que le hacía a su nuevo consejero.

* * *

 ** _Terminó el episodio once._**

 ** _Qué les pareció?_**

 ** _Acaso me pasé con el castigo que Hari le impuso al pervertido?_**

 ** _Les gustó el pedido que Tsunade le hizo al Poteru?_**

 ** _Y cómo ambos ayudan a Naruto con Hinata?_**

 ** _Qué piensan de Anko sin su sello maldito ahora? Fue sabia decisión?_**

 ** _Tienen alguna crítica? La que sea? Por favor, lo digo de verdad, me gustaría que todos pudiesen dejarme un comentario, ya que es la única forma que tengo para saber si a ustedes les gusta la historia o si necesita que cambie algo._**

 ** _En fin, saludos y hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
